A Bet to Fallon
by Zanchev
Summary: Twins. One boy one girl. One Slytherin, one Gryffindor. connected in a way others can only dream of. The most powerful Seers in centuries, of course these fortune-telling twin will use their powers for... betting? AU, book one of many...
1. Welcome One and All

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon (Fall on, get it? No? Never mind…)**

**~There is a Disclaimer in my profile, thus rendering all mobs bearing torches and pitchforks unnecessary~  
><strong>

**First Year **

**Chapter One – Welcome one and all**

The masses of eleven year olds wander around the ancient room; murmuring anxiously about tests and the Sorting. Every young boy and girl is chattering in excitement and anxiety.

Every young boy and girl, that is, apart from two. Twins.

Two pale faces framed by messy blond hair watch their surroundings calmly. One boy, one girl, distinguishable only by their eyes – the girl's molten ochre, and the boy's a shocking green.

The girl's short hair is tied into two bunches and she flicks one absently as the siblings eye their peers, the way a scientist examines rats in a cage. They stand close to each other, pinkie fingers linked. No one notices them. No one ever does.

Professor McGonagall enters the room, ordering the first-years into a mismatched line of sorts before marching them into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter watches as one by one those around him are called up to be sorted. The bushy-haired Granger girl was chattering on about ceilings and Ron Weasley was talking about murdering two of his many brothers.<p>

"Fallon, Alexandra,"

Harry's eyes widen as a blond girl slips her hand away from the slim fingers of an identical boy – twins? - And moves fluidly, unafraid, towards the stool. She sits, waits, and is sorted into Gryffindor – house of Lions, courage and chivalry.

"Fallon, Zander,"

The other half of the Fallon twins glides towards the stool; a cool, bored expression on his face. He sits on the stool and calmly eyes the room as his mind is assessed. The hat places him in Slytherin – the house of snakes, cunning and mischief. The blond boy stands, his green eyes never abandoning their calculating look as he moves fluidly towards his table.

Harry shakes his head, clearing it as the other children are sorted.

Granger, Hermione, in Gryffindor.

Malfoy, Draco, in Slytherin.

Potter, himself, in Gryffindor.

Weasley, Ronald, also in Gryffindor.

As Harry sits beside his new friends, he can't help but notice the Fallon twins locking eyes across the hall, green eyes staring into golden like they had a world of their own, one that others could only glimpse at.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Who might you be?"<p>

The silent blond girl tears her eyes away from the opposite end of the hall to look pointedly at Hermione. The bushy haired girl shuffles awkwardly in her seat, but doesn't back down. Finally, after a long appraising look, the blond girl speaks.

"I am Alexandra." She says, her eyes already straying back to look over at the Slytherin table. Hermione follows her gaze, only to see a boy identical to Alexandra staring right back at them – well, at her. Hermione looked between the two, feeling a little out of place.

"Is he your brother or something?" She asks, curiosity overcoming caution. Alexandra looks pointedly at her once again, as if determining whether she deserved an answer. Finally the blond nods, eyes returning to lock with her twin's. Hermione shudders slightly, afraid of the intensity between the two siblings.

'_Weird,_' she thinks, throwing herself into a conversation about Nearly Headless Nick.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy glares at Harry Potter from across the hall, seething. How dare that famous little Gryffindor shun him, a Malfoy, pushing him aside for some worthless Weasley? Stupid, pathetic Boy-Who-Lived, won't last a minute in the real world…<p>

Determined not to make a spectacle of himself, Draco turns to examine his housemates, determining which will be good followers, and which will need to be pummelled into submission. Almost instantly, Draco spots a strange blond boy a few seats down, staring unwaveringly at the Gryffindor table.

"You hate someone over there as well, do you?" Draco asks; keen to get started in his undermining of the Slytherin house system. The blonde's eyes wander over to Draco, before wandering back.

"I do not hate anyone over on that table, and neither do you, Draco Malfoy." The boy says quietly, so quietly that Draco can barely hear him. Not that he particularly wanted to.

"I do so hate someone over there – I hate quite a few someones. How dare you assume my emotions? Who the hell are you?" Draco demands, slightly off put. The boy merely glances at Draco again, eyes barely leaving the other end of the hall.

"I know you do not hate. You are merely jealous, afraid and wary. There is no hatred. And I am Zander Fallon. Pleasure, I'm sure."

Draco hears a familiar snake-like drawl near the end of Fallon's small blurb, and feels a smirk cross his face, that's more like it. Draco boots Crabbe out of his way and shimmies closer to Zander Fallon, intent on making alliances early.

"Well, Zander Fallon, I think we're going to be great friends." Draco says, holding out his hand. This time Zander graces him with a cold, appraising stare, before smirking slightly and taking the hand offered him.

"For now," Is all the blond says, before returning to his silent conversation with his sister, leaving Draco rather confused.

* * *

><p>The Fallon twins meet briefly outside the Great Hall after dinner, conversing quickly and quietly before they are hurried off to bed, pinkies linked in the way they'd stayed connected for longer than they remembered.<p>

"Made a friend I see, brother," Alex teases; her golden eyes alight and teasing. Zander smiles in response and lightly tightens his grip on his sister's pinkie, strengthening the bond between them.

"As have you, dear sister," He whispers, eyes flicking over to where Hermione Granger is talking to the Gryffindor Prefect about something or other. Alex nods to herself, smiling as well.

"These friendships will last long into the future, I can tell," She says softly, eyes sparkling. Zander nods.

"The Sight is stronger here than in the muggle city we lived in before. I can See further and better than ever before, and things regarding everything and nothing, people and objects, it's fascinating. Is it the same for you, sister?" He says softly, their link to each other unbroken. They have no need for verbal conversation, their pinkie fingers linking their minds together, as well as pooling their powers of the Sight and looking ahead. The visions of the future were near constant in such a magic-rich place, and they needed the other's strength to remain unaffected.

"I do See. I See everything." Alex breathes in wonder, not quite paying attention to Zander's growing smile. "Why so smug, brother?"

"Why sister," Zander purrs, gaining his sibling's full attention. "I was just thinking that we should abuse this new Sight for a bit of sport. What do you say?"

Alex looks at her brother in amusement – he really is a Slytherin. "All right, but only one who can afford the humiliation," She warns, tightening her grip and reinforcing the words with images of pain if Zander were to cross any lines.

"What about that obnoxious Weasley person?" Zander suggests, thinking of the red haired idiot. "He could be entertaining."

"An excellent idea, brother," Alex grins. "But please, don't clean him out of house and home with your boyish obsession with betting,"

Zander grins.

"Dear sister," He smiles, lifting her hand to kiss it mock-gentlemanly. "You already know it is far too late for that."

**AN~**

**Hello and welcome to A Bet to Fallon, a story written for a good friend, _thefallingsnow_.**

**This is AU only because the presence of the twins will become more important as time goes on, so long as people read and review of course...**

**and now that the formalities are out of the way, Hello all!**

**How are we?**

**I'm really excited about this one, really.**

**it's going to be a blast, so hang in there!**

**I'm predicting a story for each year, because whilst this started out as a light commission, I've been struck by the writing bug on this one. I'll keep some major plot points from the actual books in - you know, Harry defeating Voldemort and all, but it will focus a tad more on the twins' visions, and how people react to them.**

** I will put you people under no illusions - this is, and was always intended to be, a story involving slash. It is not as much of a focal point as it was, now that I've had actual plot ideas involving the whole series. It will also not come along nearly as fast, seeing as I now have seven years to develop it. However I plan for the two main pairings - both requested and both slash - to have developed by the end of their fifth year.**

**I apologise to all in advance. **

**And no, I'm not going to reveal the pairings yet, but you're welcome to guess.  
><strong>

**And now, I shall bid you all adieu until my next chapter**

**until next time**

**Zanchev  
><strong>


	2. Foretelling Fortune

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**Possible Title – A Bet to Fallon (Fall on, get it? No? Never mind…)**

**~Disclaimer in Profile. Angry mobs to the left.~**

**_Visions in Italics_  
><strong>

**First Year**

**Chapter Two – Foretelling Fortune**

"I'm telling you, those two are creepy."

Harry Potter glances at the two that Ron is referring to, watching as Alex and Zander Fallon lock eyes across the hall, having another of their spooky nonverbal conversations. He looks back at Ron, who glares at the unsuspecting girl with distrust. Harry rolls his eyes at the suspicion and superstition evident in his best friend's face.

"They aren't that bad. They're probably just not used to being apart like this, they seem pretty close," The Boy-Who-Lived reasons, helping himself to some more eggs. Ron shrugs noncommittally but continues to stare. Harry, unable to help himself, glances at the boy, who appears to be chatting absently to Malfoy, his eyes never straying from his sister.

"A bit too close, if you ask me," Ron grumbles into his toast.

"A good thing no one asked you then, isn't it?"

Harry and Ron both jolt upright to glance at Alex, who doesn't look their way, but nevertheless smirks knowingly. When she makes no further comment, Ron snorts and turns moodily back to his pumpkin juice.

* * *

><p>"… And I mean I don't see why we should have to wait until second year to be able to have brooms. I'm easily better than any second year at Quidditch and have been for years. It's absolutely ridiculous, and I've decided to write to Father, requesting assistance on the matter…"<p>

Zander tunes in and out of Draco's rambling, putting in appropriate responses as required and focussing more on his sister than his breakfast. He knows that he'll lose anything he ingests once they hit their first Potions lesson anyway, judging from the Sight's advice on the Longbottom boy in Gryffindor.

Making a mental note to give the poor boy a book on herbology for Christmas, Zander locks eyes with his sister, using their link to warn her against eating as well. She rolls her eyes, obviously having seen the same vision earlier.

"… Don't you agree, Zander?"

Zander blinks and nods, smiling wanly. He glances at Draco's expectant expression and pulls out his previously thought out response. The Sight can be extraordinarily useful at times.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Draco. However, I think you should refrain from bothering your father so soon into the year, lest he decide Durmstrang is better for you after all."

Draco blinks, and Zander smiles, eyes straying back to his sister.

"How did you – never mind, I have to admit you're right," Draco frowns, but Zander is already ignoring him in favour of another vision.

_Dim light. Hushed whispers and moans in the near darkness. Fear, lust, love… Mustn't get caught, must continue, everlasting paradox of what is wanted and what is required of them both. Fear of judgment, fear of loss, and yet neither care in the face of what they have. A twist of a hand, a shallow thrust in the right moment, and both come undone, shouting the other's name in anguish and ecstasy. Screams of bliss die down to panting and tender kisses. And whispered words of love and commitment, between the most unlikely of lovers…_

Zander blinks, returning to the present, and immediately seeks out his sister's eyes, her presence, and her comfort. They lock eyes and each nod once. They fluidly rise in perfect, unpractised synchronisation and head for the door, meeting just at the entrance and linking pinkie fingers, as they always have.

The two exit the hall quickly, silently, ignoring the stares of their housemates and furious whispers of one Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>"You Saw as I did, didn't you?" Zander speaks softly and urgently, trying to dispel the image from his mind. He has seen worse before, but he still does not appreciate that much naked skin first thing in the morning. Alex nods shakily, also trying to dispel the bizarre image from her mind. She has no doubts it will happen, the Sight has never been wrong before.<p>

"Not what anyone expects is it?" She comments, taking comfort in the connection between her and her brother. Zander sighs, closing his eyes, before responding.

"It is often the least expected twists of fate that have the best outcomes, as you well know, dear sister." He smiles, having calmed down in his sister's presence. Alex smiles back and takes a deep breath.

"We should prepare ourselves for the day, brother." She murmurs. "We wouldn't want to come across otherwise avoidable crises through a lack of foresight, now would we?"

Zander nods. "Potions class is second, I suggest we take first period to harden our nerves."

Alex snorts.

"Dear brother," She whispers, smirking at him. "Our nerves are of steel, our will of diamond, and our preparation is second to none. We will be ready for anything, we always are."

* * *

><p>One thing the Fallon twins are not prepared for is another vision in the middle of their first ever Transfiguration lesson. The two stiffen side by side, unmoving, unblinking, unfeeling. No one can gather any response from either of them. Finally, after what seems like an age, the two blindly reach for each other and grasp hands tightly, before slipping to link fingers as always.<p>

_Hands grasping, breath gasping, tongues tangling, bodies entwining… moans and sighs and murmurs of affection as two become one in the dark of night. Soft hair is pulled tight and full lips are bruised in the passion and love the two share. The joy and love and satisfaction of this beautiful act is tainted with desperation and longing and fear that this may be the last opportunity to find peace in each other before the end…_

Alex is the first to regain awareness of their surroundings. She blinks slowly, concentrating on mundane facts like whom and where and when she is to avoid confronting the vision she bore witness to. She feels Zander shake his head and mutter a soft curse, before glancing across and catching his eye, tightening her grasp on him as if to ensure that he is there.

Zander's eyes flicker towards the door and back, and Alex nods imperceptibly. They school their features into their agreed expressions just as Professor McGonagall swoops in to determine the cause of disruption.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor, but my sister has taken ill, she won't let go and appears to be greatly distressed. May I take her outside for some fresh air and a glass of water?"

Zander's innocent voice and worried expression are flawless, and McGonagall immediately agrees before returning to her lesson. Zander stands slowly and leads his 'ill' sister from the room, before slumping against the wall, exhausted.

"Bloody hell, two of these strange visions in the space of a few hours," Alex breathes, dragging a hand through her short hair. Zander nods, not moving from his spot against the wall, letting his sister vent her frustration before confronting the Sights.

"I mean, we aren't even supposed to know about the birds and the bees yet, let alone be unwillingly privy to the future sex lives of our best friends!" Alex hisses, eyes flashing in a mixture of anxiety, confusion and worry. "I don't want to have to spend my entire schooling career as some kind of voyeur!"

"I don't think we will be forced to that, sister," Zander speaks up, looking straight into his twin's frantic eyes. "I think it is only because we know that they will be close to us in the future – closer than any will expect – that we can see such important and intimate factors of the lives of Granger and Malfoy…"

Alex immediately notices when her brother trails off, and regards him questioningly. She merely cocks an eyebrow when a wicked grin spreads across her brother's face. She knows that look, and she knows that whatever happens next should not be missed.

"I'm going to make lemonade from these sour visions, dear sister," Zander whispers, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Just you wait."

**AN~**

**Hey all, me again!**

**so yes, here are the first of an onslaught of visions, both related to the pairings and not.**

**The first two or three chapters were written before I decided to make this a proper story with full plot and not just stick to the commission, and as such will focus on the pairings a little more. However, they will take a backseat as other things come to light.**

**I have already planned the major plot points for the fifth, sixth and seventh books, so be prepared my friends - it's gonna be fun.**

**I have posted this now because I'm excited and I want all that I've done out there, even though that's probably not a good Idea. Starting now I will publish every Friday GST +8hrs standard time. I can't be bothered to figure out what that is elsewhere in the world, I'm sorry.**

**I will warn you if that changes, but for now that is the general plan.**

**I may also change the characters this can be found under at a later date, as people may get the wrong Idea by the ones I have currently. Just a heads up. I'll tell y'all if that actually happens though.**

**well, I'm off to write more of this instead of study for my end-of-year exams. yay!**

**see y'all later!**

**Z**


	3. Potions and Prophecies

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon (Fall on, get it? No? Never mind…)**

**First Year**

**Chapter Three – Potions and Prophecies**

Potions class sees most first years lose their breakfast – except, of course, for the ever alert Fallon twins. Zander smirks and moves his hand to take Alex's pinkie finger as Neville Longbottom's cauldron explodes spectacularly, coating everyone in the immediate vicinity in slimy green slightly smoking goo.

The twins smile as they watch Professor Snape splutter indignantly and start cleaning students and benches and awarding Longbottom a detention for his failure. Zander feels rather amused at the misfortune of the other Gryffindors – and Pansy Parkinson, who was standing too close – who are rubbing the mixture from their eyes. Alex is just glad that she isn't one of the many trying to spell it out of their hair.

It is only when the crisis seems averted when Zander glances at Alex, nods slightly and pinches his nose, his sister following the gesture. Draco Malfoy glances at the unruffled twins in confusion. It is then that the smell reaches his nostrils.

The entire class begins retching and gagging at the putrid stench billowing from the green goo-filled cauldron. Even Snape seems to be having a hard time keeping his composure. Zander and Alex wait a few more moments before lifting their wands in spooky synchronisation, muttering a spell in unison.

The air around them is filtered and freshened, and the two breathe normally as they watch their peers in discomfort. Zander grins, thoroughly enjoying himself. Alex nudges him, and he nods reluctantly, knowing it was time to help them.

He and his sister wander through the crowd; spreading their pure air through the room until enough of their fellows gather wit enough to throw open the door and eliminate the smell. Snape quickly regains control of the situation, destroying the offensive cauldron and waving his wand elaborately to dispel the stench once and for all.

The Fallon twins smile at each other before turning to pack up without permission. They place their items in their bags and are already headed for the door when Snape dismisses the class hurriedly. Draco Malfoy eyes the two suspiciously and speeds up to catch up to his friend and his sister.

"Fallon, wait!" Malfoy calls, still stuffing parchment into his bag as he bursts from the dungeons. The two pause and turn to watch Malfoy approach them with twin blank expressions. Malfoy finally reaches them and pants slightly before confronting the two.

"How in the hell did you know to block your noses? How did you know not to eat breakfast this morning?" The blond demands, suddenly remembering that neither of them ate earlier. The twins exchange knowing smirks before Zander turns to his friend and speaks softly.

"Magic," is all he says, chuckling slightly and giving his friend a wink. Malfoy rolls his eyes, but accepts that he won't get anything out of the icy cold, ever alert Zander and his deceptively bubbly sister. Instead he joins them in their quest to find the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>"They must've rigged poor Neville's potion to explode – how else did they know how to get rid of the smell?" Ron Weasley demands over lunch, shooting a disapproving glare in Alex's general direction. Those listening to Ron glance over at the lone twin as well, in varying degrees of uncertainty and distrust.<p>

Hermione Granger ignores Ronald, shifting closer to Alexandra and murmuring a soft hello. Alex blinks, cocks her head slightly and turns away from her brother's gaze to smile at her friend.

"Good afternoon, Hermione. I hope your appetite was not ruined by the misadventure in the dungeons," Alex says pleasantly, picking lightly at the food on her own plate. Hermione shakes her head and takes a small bite of the shepherd's pie in front of her. Alex smiles and turns back to her food, enjoying the comfortable silence.

Eventually Hermione starts fidgeting, causing Alex to glance at her in mild concern. Hermione takes a deep breath plunges into unknown waters.

"Ron thinks you and your brother rigged Neville's potion," she says softly. Alex smiles faintly.

"I know."

Hermione blinks, but Alex says no more.

"So…" Hermione prods.

"So what?"

"Did you?"

"No," Alex turns to Hermione with a serious expression on her face. "Zander and I have never, nor will we ever, prank or play a joke on someone that leads to harm or potential discomfort."

Hermione flushes and starts to apologise, but Alex waves it away with a smile.

"No need. I know we seem suspicious but it really was Neville's fault, not ours. He added too much of the tree sap and not enough of the fly wings," Alex chuckles. Hermione smiles tentatively back, grateful that her new friend is not offended.

"Calm down, Hermione. Nothing you say will ever make me doubt your friendship. It is strong and will last for years to come," Alex says confidently, with so much conviction that Hermione felt like Alex could see into the future.

* * *

><p>"Did you mess with that Gryffindor's potion?" Blaise Zabini asks Zander bluntly. Zander blinks and looks up at the boy standing behind him. Zabini fidgets under the gaze of those green eyes and hastens to justify his outburst.<p>

"Not that we mind, it was bloody brilliant, I just wanted to know how you knew to block your nose is all," He says quickly, and Zander smirks.

"No I did not sabotage Longbottom's concoction," He says smoothly, quietly. "If I had, there would have been more smoke and a far bigger bang."

Zander pauses as his classmates titter at his wry comment.

"My sister and I knew to block our noses merely because we knew what he had done, and the result. Not enough fly wings caused the exploding goo, and the tree sap made the smell. Simple errors that are easy to make, but have major side effects."

Those around him voice their awe at Zander's apparently expert knowledge of potions, and Zander lets his eyes wander back to his sister, who is smiling and talking to Granger. A brief smile flits over his own face, but he quickly schools it into a smirk when Draco leans over and whispers into his ear.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew not to have breakfast," The blond hisses. Zander ignores him.

* * *

><p>That night, Neville staggers out of the dungeons after his detention with Snape, weary and upset. Being forced to scrub dirty cauldrons by hand is not anyone's idea of a good night out, and the young Gryffindor is tired.<p>

Neville trudges up the stairs, rubbing furiously at his watering eyes. He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want to be ridiculed. He can't understand why the hat put him in Gryffindor when obviously he isn't smart or brave…

Neville turns a corner and bumps into something solid. A firm hand reaches out and catches his own, hoisting the young Gryffindor to his feet before he falls. Neville thanks the figure in front of him, not looking up in case they saw his red eyes.

"You should be careful, Longbottom," a soft voice replies. "Not all Slytherins are as amiable as I am."

Neville's eyes shoot up to see Alex Fallon's brother – Zander he thinks the name is – smirking at him, green eyes sparkling with mirth. Neville begins to apologise furiously, hoping that the boy won't hurt him – or worse, tell Snape.

"Hush, hush now," Zander says, calming Neville's panicked apologies with a wave of his hand. "I'm not going to do anything, I'm merely checking to see if the friend of my sister is faring well."

Neville blinks, unaware that Alex thinks of him as a friend. Zander's smirk makes the Gryffindor wary, but he swallows and thanks him for his concern nonetheless. Neville turns to walk up the stairs, but Zander places a light hand on his arms, stopping him.

"Mind if I walk with you? I was just about to wish my sister a good night," The blond smiles. Neville nods unsurely, not wanting to anger the other boy, but also not wanting to get in trouble with the other Gryffindors.

"Thank you," Zander says, and falls in step with the other first year. The two walk in silence up many flights of stairs, Neville nervously fidgeting, and Zander lost in his own thoughts.

Finally, a flight away from the Gryffindor Portrait Hole, Zander pauses. Neville stops also, looking at him curiously. Zander looks the other boy in the eye and smiles reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid, Neville Longbottom," Zander says in a deep, soothing voice, entirely unlike his own cool calculating tone. "You are destined for great things. Do not allow others to walk over you, be strong. You may doubt your choices along the way, but never doubt your strength and courage. You will grow and become a leader, a saviour, a hero. You will be great, Neville Longbottom, you'll see."

Zander blinks, shakes his head and smiles again, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Well, this is where I say goodnight, Longbottom. Give my love to my sister." He says, turning to go, leaving Neville confused. Halfway down the staircase, Zander turns back.

"Hey, Neville," He calls, causing the boy to start and look his way.

"Tomorrow go to the library and pick out a book on the properties of different tree saps, I guarantee you'll find it helpful."

With that, Zander Fallon turns and disappears down the stairs, leaving Neville to shake his head and wander up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he was greeted by the strange boy's strange twin sister.

**AN ~**

**hey all, sorry for this being a day late, but I have not seen my house for more than a half hour at a time since I last posted.**

**people may be a little confused, so I'm going to say this here in the hopes that people actually read this.**

**The Fallons are a family of Seers, entirely unlike Professor Trelawny. Whilst Trelawny has official prophecies occasionally, but is blind otherwise, the Fallons have visions regularly, depending upon their strength. (as in, those of normal power may See once a week, but the more powerful - like the twins - can See several times a day). Also, Trelawny's prophecies are absolute, they will come true always, whereas life-changing decisions can alter prophecies made by the Fallons. Alex and Zander Fallon are the most powerful Fallon Seers in the past three centuries. This is due to the fact that, as twins, Alex and Zander share a mental connection, linking both their minds and their visions. **

**I will explain more as needed, but that should be enough for now :)**

**until next week!**

**Z**


	4. Morning Musings

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon (Fall on, get it? No? Never mind…)**

_**Visions in Italics**_

**~~disclaimer in profile~~  
><strong>

**First Year **

**Chapter Four – Morning Musings**

Alexandra Fallon slowly opens her golden eyes and watches the tickling rays of sunlight dance across the ceiling. She yawns softly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, before twisting to sit up, her feet dangling over the edge of her elaborate four poster bed. She stretches her arms out to her sides, smiling at the pull of her muscles.

Stepping lightly onto the floor, Alexandra gathers everything she needs for the day and slips into the girl's showers. She quickly turns on the water and steps beneath the warm spray, enjoying the feel of the water washing away the sleep of the night before. The blond girl closes her eyes and lets her mind wander…

_An angry face, as red as the hair that crowns it. Words spat in anger and fear and hurt pride. Money trading hands, from shaking fingers with nails bit to the nub to delicate pale hands that are oh-so familiar…_

Alexandra's eyes snap open, and a shaking hand reaches out to turn off the water. Still unused to how draining the Sight is when her brother is not near, Alex stumbles out and wraps a towel around herself before sinking to the floor.

What does this vision mean? Usually she can make sense of most of the flashes the Sight grants her, but this one is beyond Alex. The angry person is a boy, a boy with red hair… probably a Weasley. The money, from one person to another… it's most likely a bet. And that hand, that hand was so, so familiar…

Laughter, also familiar, rings out in the depths of a linked consciousness only shared between twins, between her and her brother. Zander has seen the vision too, Alex can tell. He doesn't seem to think it all that ominous, so Alex decides to disregard it until she can talk to her 'all-knowing' brother. She snorts, before standing up steadily and finishing her preparations for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Zander Fallon's eyes flicker open and the boy sits up quickly, as he always does. Despite the lack of windows and gloomy light in his dungeon room, Zander knows that it is early morning – about five thirty, when he and his sister always wake up. The way they have since they were small.<p>

Zander swings his legs around and stands, stretching his arms high above his head before bending to touch the floor. He stands upright and shakes his shoulders, relishing the feel of his muscles flexing and loosening up after a decent night's sleep. He picks up his clothes and other necessities before slipping into the bathroom without disturbing his roommates. Zander's mind wanders to his sister, wondering how she was faring in this new environment. It has only been a few weeks in Hogwarts, but he knows that neither he nor his sister are accustomed to the distance between them.

The showerhead sends a stream of glorious hot water over Zander, the moisture cascading down his back and waking him up. The boy closes his eyes in contentment, happy to let the water relax and soothe him. He knows it will be another hour until the earliest risers of his dorm come banging on the door.

The vision comes as Zander reaches for the soap. A suddenly blind hand gropes, seeking the strength of the nearest wall as opposed to it's previous target. Zander breathes deeply and lets the Sight take hold.

_Angry face, contorted with rage, sorrow, confusion. Money thrust roughly into familiar hands before the red hair and red face turn to stalk away. Pain and confusion awash in the air as the boy angrily accepted that the other had bested him, fair and square..._

Zander blinks, his grip on the wall becoming steadier, less panicked. He allows himself a brief smile at the triumph of another successful vision, with no Alex to rely on. He is doing well, so far...

Alex.

Is she ok? Did she See as he did? Did it affect her worse than it affects him?

Suddenly Zander feels an irritation that is not his own, and immediately knows that it is his sister, uncertain of the meaning behind the vision. She had only misunderstood one Vision before, but it still irks her to no end when there is no immediate answer.

Zander laughs in relief and amusement - ever the Gryffindor, his sister. Stubborn, loyal, brave, just, honest, straightforward... No planning ahead, no future goals.

Then again, they don't need to plan ahead, do they?

They already know it's coming.

* * *

><p>"What was that, earlier?"<p>

Zander looks up to smile at his sister, who is leaning against the wall with a single eyebrow raised. Zander approaches his beloved twin, ignoring his Slytherin classmates in favour of answering the question obviously meant for him.

"To which part were you referring?"

Alex rolls her eyes good-naturedly before answering.

"No need to act like a Slytherin around me, brother," She teases, her eyes bright with mischief. "There is no one to see it."

Zander chuckles, taking his twin's hand and placing a kiss upon the knuckle, before sliding their hands down to link pinkie fingers. He smiles at his sister, happy to see her and relieved that she has fared well.

"No need to coddle me, brother," Alex rolls her eyes once more. "We both know I'm strong enough to handle anything this place can throw at me."

Zander inclines his head in acknowledgement, chuckling. They both know just how powerful they are, an advantage to the Sight.

"The vision," Alex prompts. Zander nods again.

"I believe it was Weasley getting rather frustrated when we best him in a little game," Zander says, smirking in satisfaction. It is always pleasant when schemes come to fruition.

"I thought as much," Alex sighs happily, and Zander knows she is thinking of the one time she misread a vision. It was an unimportant vision, the misreading of little consequence, but it still bites at her conscience.

"Now, dear sister," Zander says, stepping aside and holding out his arm in invitation. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Alex replies, taking the offered arm and letting her brother led the way into the Great Hall and the rest of their day. Alex grins, looking forward to what Hogwarts could possibly have in store for her and her brother.

**AN ~**

**Hello all!**

**How as your week been?**

**Mine's been hectic, and methinks I'm going to change the update day to Saturday, judging by the fact that I've been unable to publish on Friday twice already.**

**Anyhoo, I used this chapter as a sort of filler, to see inside the twins' heads. We can see Alex's short temper and Zander's smug confidence, and the way they react to visions, and each other.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they've really made my week! I'm glad that this story is being read and enjoyed, so thank you!**

**And so, until next week,**

**Z.**


	5. Beginning Bets

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon (Fall on, get it? No? Never mind****…****)**

**First Year **

**Chapter Five - Beginning Bets**

Alex sighs and rolls her eyes, eating her breakfast and pointedly ignoring the not-so-quiet speculations about her and her brother going on at Gryffindor table. The culprit - that annoying Weasley again - is this time loudly stating that she and her brother have some dastardly plot to take over the world. Honestly, can the buffoon not see that even if they did happen to have a scheme, it would be far too subtle for him to notice?

Alex tries her hardest to ignore the increasing volume and severity of the speculations, but even the most delicious of scrambled eggs cannot block the whining tone of a child on a mission. She tunes into the accusations, curious to see what Ronald is campaigning this time.

"They've already rigged one cauldron to blow up, who's to say a whole classroom won't be next?" The boy waves his fork around dramatically, spraying the nearest with brown sauce. Alex groans inwardly - of course he's still basing all of his accusations on that one incident with the freaking cauldron. It's not like they have done anything else to warrant gossip. Alex sighs and turns to look over to her brother, wondering is he is faring any better with the masses.

Zander slides onto the bench next to Draco Malfoy, who immediately turns to question him. Zander smirks and reaches for a roll before interrupting his friend.

"I was late because I was talking to my sister outside the hall, I have already finished my homework, and if you must you may borrow my charms work. We have History of Magic first, and yes I can cover for you if you feel the urge to take a nap."

Zander sets about buttering his roll to give Draco time to realise that all of his unasked questions have been answered, before asking one of his own.

"Do you know how to fly a broom?"

Draco blinks, before snorting aloud. He gives Zander a look that clearly questions his intelligence, but the blond merely waits for the response.

"Of course I know how to fly a broom! Honestly, what kind of Malfoy would I be if I didn't know how to fly at such a late stage in my development?" Draco shakes his head as if the thought is not worth considering.

"Why do you ask?"

Zander merely smiles and takes a bite of his neglected breakfast, not saying anything more.

Alex is just walking down the stairs from collecting a forgotten book when she spies a notice upon the Common Room Wall. She smiles, shaking her head.

"Flying lessons with the Slytherins," She murmurs. "I wonder what Zander has planned?"

As she turns to hurry to her next class, Alex thinks she hears a devious chuckle echo through her consciousness. Alex chuckles herself, rather looking forward to Zander's plans.

Whatever they are, they're sure to cause a commotion.

* * *

><p>Draco comes running up to Zander during the break between classes, seemingly unable to keep still. Zander glances at him curiously, before turning back to the book in his hands.<p>

"And what has you bouncing around like a Hufflepuff?" He asks, earning an undignified squawk from the Malfoy. Zander glances up again to see Draco standing still and fixing his hair.

"I was not!" Draco hisses, eyes flashing. Zander merely shrugs and turns a page in his tome, ignoring his friend as the excitement once again wears through the Malfoy exterior. Zander reads and waits for Draco to snap.

It doesn't take long.

"Guess what?" Draco asks excitedly, starting to bounce on his heels once more. Zander marks the page he's up to and sets aside his book.

"Hmmm," Zander pretends to think for a moment. "You've discovered a way to cure freckles?"

"No, though the Weasels need it," Draco pauses to shudder, before returning to the topic at hand. "We're getting flying lessons!"

Zander raises an eyebrow at his friend. "I thought you knew how to fly."

Draco huffs, standing to his full height and puffing out his chest importantly.

"Of course I do," He says pompously, earning an eye-roll. "But it's fun to watch the others fumble. Especially the Gryffindors."

"Our class is with said lion cubs, is it?" Zander asks, eyes straying back towards his book. Draco nods feverishly, before demanding to know how Zander had known. Zander smirks at his friend, opening his book once more.

"Lucky Guess."

* * *

><p>Walking towards the entrance to the Grounds, Zander Fallon calls out to Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter and his gang of hangers-on all pause as the freckled boy turns with a sneer plastered on his face. Draco Malfoy and his cronies walk beside Fallon as he makes his way across the Hall, all eyes in the room trained upon the exchange.<p>

Alex Fallon watches from the crowd, a grin threatening to break across her carefully bored expression. Zander himself looks completely calm.

"I've been hearing things, Weasley," He starts, his voice carrying across the silent room. "Things that you've been saying about my sister and I."

Draco grins, eyes narrowed in cruel delight. Potter watches warily, preparing to step in if necessary. Weasley goes pale but, to his credit, stands firm.

"Oh yeah? What things?" Ron demands.

"That we rigged Longbottom's cauldron, that we're plotting to take over the school, that we're evil, freaks of nature, and all manner of other unpleasant things." Zander replies, his voice deadly calm and polite.

Alex cannot contain a chuckle, and Hermione glances at her friend as the blond girl stuffs her hand into her mouth to stop from ruining the performance.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I find it rather rude to say such things, especially behind someone's back. Not very Gryffindor-like at all, I'd say."

Zander is, by this point, enjoying himself immensely. He knows that there eyes upon him, he knows he's making a scene, and he doesn't care. The expression on Weasley's face is well worth it.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Ronald challenges, his face slowly turning as red as his hair. Zander notes that he is not as used to awkward staring as he and his twin are.

Shame really.

"I propose a little bet," Zander murmurs, smirking at the new gleam of greed in the Weasel's eye. Trust the promise of money to spark a fire in a Weasley.

"If you win, I shall give you, say… Three galleons?" Zander suggests, watching in satisfaction as the other boy nearly begins to drool. The blond then stifles a chuckle as Ronald's eyes shutter just as quickly.

"I don't have three galleons to bet with." He says carefully, but Zander waves the matter away with a snort.

"I know that," He says nonchalantly, ignoring the ugly flush that spreads across the Weasley's face. "I never said you'd pay me money if you lose."

"Then what do you want?"

Zander nods in approval at the cautiousness in the red-head's tone. That may well save his life someday. Of course, it's pointless right now.

"Simple, if I win, you must swear upon your family name to never again insult my sister and I in such a way. If you have a bone to pick with us, as I'm sure you will before the day is out, you must say it to our faces, and let us deal with you as we see fit."

Zander ignores Draco's scandalized glance, Potter's wary stance and his sister's stifled laughter. He focuses only upon the myriad of colours flashing across Weasley's face. Finally, the other boy nods.

"Deal," Ronald grins, shaking Zander's hand in agreement. "Seems simple enough. What's the bet?"

Zander smiles for the first time in the exchange, taking his hand back delicately and not-so-surreptitiously wiping it on Crabbe's robes, much to Malfoy's delight.

"I bet you that by the end of the day, Harry Potter will hold a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Zander says, earning him a round of murmurs through the crowd. Potter's eyes widen comically, and Ronald snorts.

"Harry's never ridden a broom before, and no one gets into the team in first year!" He says incredulously. Zander merely smiles and turns towards the doors, the other Slytherins surrounding him. As they walk onto the grounds, Zander calls over his shoulder.

"Then you must have nothing to worry about!"

**AN ~**

**And thus, the first bet is made! Don't worry, there will be many more to come, but this one is just to get it started.**

**Now, I said at the beginning, or in the summary I forget which, that this is an alternate universe storyline. I will keep certain points in the original story, but they will be my take on them including the Fallons.**

**Also, whilst the stories will seem pretty similar at the beginning - as in, the first two or three books - they will change dramatically in the later novels. And whilst nothing much has happened yet, things will start to get both more interesting and more complicated soon, I promise. The Fallons will play a more important role in this yet!**

**And so, until next week,**

**Z**


	6. Flying Fallons

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Six - Flying Fallons**

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!"

Madam Hooch strides up and down amongst her students, eyeing each of them and either nodding in approval or moving on without comment. Alex Fallon watches as Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and most of the Ravenclaws receive nods, but nearly no one else passes the initial inspection.

Alex locks eyes with her brother, noting that his eyes are sparkling with mischief and mirth. Alec rolls her eyes, used to her brother's childish glee when it comes to besting others. That poor Weasley has no idea what's coming to him.

"Now I want you all to extend your hand over you broom and say in a loud, clear voice; Up!"

Alex does not move at the teacher's words. She and Zander remain locked in place as, all around them, the others begin to yell and coax their brooms up into their hands. The twins do not try to summon the school brooms, they are already being swept away by a vision…

_Screams, high pitched and childish, filled with fear and panic. A broom hurtling out of control, its rider flung from great height and hitting the ground with a dull thud, lying unmoving and cold__…_

Alex gasps as she recognizes the still body, and glances to her left where said boy is trying unsuccessfully to call his broom to him. But she cannot change the future, not unless…

But her planning is halted by another vision, in quick succession. In the moments before oblivion, Alex longs to hold her brother's hand, feel the warmth that ties her to reality…

_A small, shining object hurtling through the air, a small figure racing after it, curled low over the dodgy broom in expert form. The flyer makes a grab for the object just as the old broom pitches sideways. The flyer catches the thing, but pitches off the broom, falling. Falling__…__ Falling__…_

Alex blinks and locks eyes with her brother, knowing that her breath is just as short and her eyes just as wide as her twin's. She cannot believe how things have changed in so short a time.

Two.

Two people will die today, she has Seen it, she knows it will happen. Nothing can change the future.

Unless…

Alex remembers stories her mother once told her about Fallons saving lives and changing paths for a better future by making life-changing decisions. These decisions would alter anything that follows in the Fallon's life, their predestined and Foreseen futures would be ripped apart and rebuilt, but they could help by doing so. It was a difficult decision to make…

But could Alex live with herself in the large home she has Foreseen for herself if those boys died today, knowing she could have saved at least one of them?

She knows she could not, and judging by the expression on her brother's face, he has come to the same conclusion. Alex's heart aches for her brother, who Foresaw that he would one day be a professional Mind Healer, helping many regain their sanity. Giving that up will be hard for him.

Alex Fallon locks eyes with her twin and, sending comforting thoughts through their link, makes the decision to change the future.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy watches from the side of his eye as Zander and his sister stand unmoving, unblinking with eyes locked upon each other. They completely ignore the raucous of the class, lost in their own world.<p>

Draco takes two attempts to summon the broom to his hand. He glance around in triumph, only to frown upon seeing Potter with the broom already in his grasp. Draco sniffs and casts his eyes across the grounds. No one else is anywhere near as disciplined or talented to summon a broom so easily.

After two minutes of staring at each other, Draco notices Alex and Zander Fallon return to the world of the normal. In perfect, spooky synchronisation they raise their hands and, without uttering a word, their brooms fly eagerly into their hands. They nod at each other solemnly, leaving Draco confused and awed.

The professor's raucous tones drag Draco back into the lesson, and he obediently straddles his broom, rolling his eyes at Zander, who smiles thinly. The other blond boy looks paler than usual, is he nervous? Does he not know how to fly?

Draco didn't think so, he and his sister can summon brooms easily enough, riding them should be a cinch. Come to think of it, he and his sister are having one of those spooky identical-twin-nonverbal-conversation things again. Maybe that's why…

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hover for a moment, then come back down."

Draco snorts; child's play. He waits for the signal, eyeing all the other pathetic students who struggle to sit on the broom, let alone traverse the skies. Gods, this is going to be painful.

* * *

><p>Zander waits for Madam Hooch's whistle with a mixture of dread, anticipation and eerie calmness. Not the most pleasant combination, he must admit. He can't quite believe it - he is consciously, sanely, and rationally giving up his Foreseen future as a Healer. He never thought he'd do it, and yet here he is, preparing himself to give up everything…<p>

…Saving a life in the process.

Zander swallows his sadness at dreams lost and narrows his eyes in concentration. He knows of his sister's friendship with one of the future corpses, and he knows she will want to save him. That leaves the second, the daredevil, to him.

Trust Harry sodding Potter to throw himself into the air after a stupid Remembrall.

He will bide his time. He will watch and wait. His sister will have to spring into action almost immediately, but he has to be more subtle. It won't do to have a Slytherin save the Boy Wonder - people will assume he was hindering, not helping.

Zander sighs, he doesn't want to have to abuse his education, but he feels he must.

As the flying coach blows her whistle, Neville Longbottom's broom begins to jerk and swivel, distressed by the piercing shriek. The broom hurtles into the air, dragging a screaming Neville along with it. Zander smiles as Alex shoots into the air after the poor boy, eyes coldly determined and flying skill obvious despite the coarse broom.

Zander uses the distraction Neville provides to pull out his wand and mutter a disillusionment charm over himself. He knows that students aren't taught this spell until fifth year or so, but he always enjoys reading ahead…

Zander shakes his head, trying to focus at the task at hand. Draco is looking around in confusion, obviously looking for him. Zander ignores his friend with some regret, knowing he will cop all hell for it later.

Zander lifts his head to the sky to watch his sister's daring rescue, hoping his own will be as successful.

* * *

><p>Alex hurtles through the air on the school's rickety broom, vehemently cursing the stupid rule that prevented her bringing her own. Neville is screaming and holding on for dear life just a few feet in front of her, but the defective broom is moving so sporadically, she has no way of knowing where is will go next.<p>

Damn these school brooms.

Alex urges her broom to go faster, pulling alongside Neville and moving to grasp his hand. The broom under the shocked boy gives a little shudder and drops out of the sky, bringing a still screaming Neville down with it. Alex curses, soaring downwards after him.

Damn those accursed brooms!

Alex lets gravity takes hold, letting it pull her faster and faster downwards. Just behind Neville, beside him, in front of him… Alex jerks her broom to a halt and looks up to where Neville is still falling. She zips beneath the broom and pushes it upwards again, grinning when the broom splutters to life. The smile falls away in lieu of a scowl when the rogue broom's twigs twitch - effectively the broom giving her the bird - and it soars away from her, dragging poor Neville along with it.

Oh, damn it all!

Alex throws herself forwards and upwards, urging her broom faster and faster, to_ keep going dammit_! Neville's broom twitched and shuddered and jerked towards…. Alex swears and speeds up, arm stretching out, reaching out as far as far as she possibly can, snatching at Neville's flailing cloak. Finally - mercifully - Alex's hand finds purchase, and she grinds her own broom into reverse, pulling Neville from his death-grasp on his own broom just before the defective stick slams handle-first into Hogwarts' West Wing Tower.

Alex hovers for a moment, breathing harshly in relief, before the combined weight of her and her new passenger becomes too much for her broom. She slowly, gently lowers herself and her cargo to the ground, her feet touching the floor just as Madam Hooch reaches them, hair askew and breath shallow.

As Madam Hooch leaves to take Neville to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught and a check-up, Alex spies a slight shimmering in the air just above where her brother was standing not moments before.

And as Harry Potter soars into the air after Neville's Remembrall, ignoring Draco Malfoy's goading and Hermione Granger's shrieking, Alex sighs to herself. She spies the faint shimmering of her unnoticeable brother just behind the Boy Wonder, and clenches her fist, curling her pinkie as if her brother's hand were in hers.

'_Be safe, brother,' _She thinks, knowing that through their link Zander will hear her.

_Good Luck._

**AN ~**

**And so, we discover yet more about the twins and their gifts, Alex gets an adventure, and I annoy all of you with this almost-cliffhanger.**

**Not a bad run, eh?**

**I was going to write Zander's rescue in this chapter as well, but it would become rather longer than all the previous chapters, and I wouldn't have it published anywhere near on time - I'm a tad late as it is.**

**It's becoming a running thing, isn't it? Sorry about that.**

**Thank you once again to all my lovely reviewers, and I apologise to any readers who find this story in any way lacking. I promise I am doing my utmost to ensure the maximum number of people are happy with this story. By all means if anyone has suggestions or comments please feel free to either leave a review or PM me, my inbox is always open.**

**Thanks again to you all,**

**Until next week!**

**Zanchev**


	7. Bet One  Won

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Seven - Bet One - Won.**

Zander Fallon hovers invisibly in the air, masked by a Disillusionment charm as he anxiously watches his sister soar over and under and around, trying desperately to save Neville Long bottom - and ruin her future in the process. His eyes narrow with worry when she speeds up, headed straight for one of the Hogwarts castle's main Towers. He sighs in relief as she jerks to a halt and gently floats to the ground, Longbottom in tow, successfully rescuing the poor boy from an insanely defective broomstick.

Beside him, Draco Malfoy snorts in derision. Zander glances at his friend, wary of what he might say - he still doesn't know _why_ he was going to have to save the hero of the Wizarding World, but Zander has his suspicions…

"What a complete and utter idiot, what wizard can't control a broom?" Draco mutters to himself, loud enough for Zander to hear. Zander groans, knowing that this can't end well. A small shining object catches both Slytherins' attentions, and Draco moves to pick it up.

"What have you got there, Malfoy?" a voice asks, and both Slytherins turn to see Harry Potter and his friends approaching. Draco sneers and Zander stays silent, watching and waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>Zander sighs as he watches Draco fly off the mark, Longbottom's Remembrall in hand. His earlier suspicions confirmed, Zander turns to watch Harry Potter mount his broom and tentatively lurch into the air. Zander smiles slightly as the boy quickly gains control of the vehicle, already a natural.<p>

He is going to win his bet for sure.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Draco sneers, tossing the Remembrall up into the air and catching it again. "How about on the roof?"

And with that Draco soars away, Potter not far behind. Zander uses the shrieking of Weasley and Granger to follow alongside Potter, quietly and out of sight. Zander watches as Draco throws the Remembrall with all his might, only to have Potter chase after it.

Zander ignores Draco's smirk and zips past the other Slytherin, intent on chasing Potter. Zander speeds up, once again coming alongside the Boy-Who-Lived as he ducks and weaves around the school, arm outstretched ready to catch the falling ball. Zander watches as Potter swipes at the ball, fingers grasping right outside Professor McGonagall's window. Zander watches as Potter catches the Remembrall, overbalances and starts falling. Finally, knowing it is time, Zander moves.

Harry Potter is furious at Malfoy - how dare he run off with poor Neville's property? Harry speeds up, reaching for the glinting Remembrall, fingers wide to catch it.

Nearly there…. Nearly there….

Harry lunges, leaning forward to snatch the ball right out of the air and spinning to aoid collision with one of Hogwarts' many windows. Harry grins as he feels the Remembrall make contact with him palm - he caught it!

That triumph is short-lived as Harry feels himself overbalance and start to fall. The boy closes his eyes, waiting for the lurching feeling in his stomach telling him he was going to die…

But it never comes. Instead, a strange, warm presence pushes Harry's shoulder slightly, spinning him full circle and seating him back on his broom, safe and sound. Harry blinks, looking first at his broom, and then at the ball in his hand. He grins; the propulsion of his fall must've kept him on his broom, spinning him round instead of plunging him the his death.

Harry carefully flies one-handed back to the pitch where his classmates are cheering and shouting . He lands amidst his friends with the ball in his hand, laughing and grinning along with Ron and the others. Harry glances to the side and grins at Malfoy, who looks angry and sullen, disappointed that his prank failed.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry looks over to see Professor McGonagall storming towards the class, hair faintly askew. His heart drops - they'd been warned to stay on the ground…

"Come with me," The professor says sternly, waiting barely a second before turning and marching him back towards the castle. Harry sees pitying looks from his fellow Gryffindors and a smug smirk from Malfoy as he is wheeled around and into the school.

Before disappearing into the castle, Harry spies a lone Slytherin watching him. It's that creepy Fallon bloke - the one who made a bet against Ron. He's standing to the side, eyes piercing, hair a mess and a faint smile on his worn face. He looks exhausted. Harry shrugs, it's probably because he was worried about his sister flying after Neville.

Harry forgets about the Fallons, their heroics and their bets and McGonagall leads him inside alone.

* * *

><p>As Harry Potter is led inside, Zander turns and marches towards the class. His eyes flash with muted frustration, and Alex watches with growing amusement.<p>

"Draco," he says softly, waiting for his friend to heed him. It doesn't take long and the other Slytherin is trotting towards him with a smirk.

"Why did you do that? Someone could have been killed." Zander says lowly, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Draco brushes the comment away with a wave of his hand.

"You yourself said he was a good flyer, Zander. Do you doubt your own betting?"

Zander remains silent, eyeing Draco coolly. He knows the boy is stubborn, knows that a Malfoy will never apologise. Zander opts to have words with him later, stress the importance of his actions in private. Instead the Fallons turn to each other, subtly checking for injuries.

Alex notes a worry line creasing her brother's forehead and sighs, knowing that he is worried for her. She smiles, shaking her head slightly to let him know that she is fine. Zander's eyes narrow, before widening as Zander nods, reassured.

The Fallons have survived another day, and as they link pinkie fingers, watching their classmates mill about uncertainly, they know that this is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Zander and Alex watch as Harry enters the Great Hall with his friends, chatting excitedly. Zander smirks; he knows what they are talking about. A quick glance in his sister's direction tell Zander that she knows as well.<p>

Zander continues to eyes Harry Potter and his friends throughout their meal. Potter doesn't appear to be suffering from any injuries, and the Weasley boy looks over the moon. Zander smirks and follows when they leave their table.

"Potter, hey Potter!" Zander calls, walking up to the group with his hands in his pockets. He smirks at Weasley, who flushes red and starts muttering under his breath. Zander ignores him and turns to the leader of their group.

"Congratulations, Potter. Seeker, isn't it?" Zander smiles, hand outstretched. Potter takes it warily and nods, pulling his hand away as quickly as could be deemed polite. Zander smirks again.

"Oh, and Weasley? I told you so,"

With that, Zander turns on heel and walks back towards the Great Hall and his sister, leaving Ronald Weasley spluttering in outrage, and Harry Potter laughing at him.

**AN ~**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU GUYS!**

**I'M EARLY THIS WEEK, YAY!**

**I'm really excited about what's coming next in the story - Halloween and that troll will be in the not-too-distant future, guys! I'm also looking forward to spending time with my - admittedly rather large - extended family over the Christmas weekend.**

**And so, until next week,**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Hanukkah!**

**Have a nice holiday!**

**Have a good night!**

**See you all next week!**

**Zanchev**


	8. Futures and Friendships

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Eight - Futures and Friendships**

Alex finds Zander after dinner that night, linking pinkie fingers as an unconscious source of comfort. Zander sighs, visibly relaxing as Alex's presence eases the tension in his shoulders. They stay silent, they have no need for words. They know what the other has given up today, and know no words can console.

As soon as they are linked, the Fallons find their vision blurring, morphing into things not yet seen. Zander takes a deep breath - he knows what this is. Now that they have changed things, interfered, the Fallons have changed their own futures. Taking comfort in the hand in his, Zander relinquished himself to the vision.

_An award entitled to Zander Fallon, graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the achievement of seven Outstanding NEWTs, sitting on an otherwise blank mantle in an otherwise bland room. No pictures, no presents, no colours. Anyone could live here, but it is no home__…__ A whispered offer in the deepest night, not days after having graduated Hogwarts. Come to us, it says, join our pursuits into knowledge__…__ Darkness, shadows, whispers in the night. Figures moving, but no faces, no distinguishing features, all blend into the background, into the darkness__…__ The logo of the Ministry of Magic, wavering back and forth, a lift hurtling downwards, far below the earth, blank hallways and quiet whisperings__…__ He knows this place, he knows this place well__…_

Zander blinks, returning to the present with a gasp, his hand tightening on his sister's. Alex squeezes back and he smiles, reassured that his future will still be in his favour. Zander knows that Alex will talk of her vision when she is ready, and he knows that she will wait until he is ready to share his. They remain in a contented silence, sorting through their discoveries.

So he will be an honour student at Hogwarts, graduating well with a job offer not far afterwards. Zander smiles, pleased to know that he will not wallow in ignorance, but instead chase after the knowledge he finds joy in already. But, Zander frowns, the darkness, the Ministry logo… Zander's eyes widen in shock.

The Department of Mysteries?

He will become an employee in the Department of Mysteries?

* * *

><p>Alex smiles reassuringly at her brother as they lose themselves to the visions. She worries about Zander, hopes he will have as much good fortune with this future as he did his last. Alex takes a deep breath, focuses upon the link between her and her brother, and takes the plunge into her future.<p>

_Hair. Long, blond, flowing, floating like spun gold on an ocean breeze, wild and free as the person to whom it belongs to. A strange girl, with strange glasses and strange earrings and a strange half-smile that seems to unnerve everyone. A moon, full and beautiful, wrapped in fine gold hair__…__ Luna__…__ A great machine, wheezing, croaking, belching out smoke and noise and paper__…__ a magazine, in the hands of the strange girl with the strange smile__…__ a large quill made from a phoenix feather, scribbling out stories and news and interviews, all in a familiar script__…__ Cannot lie with the quill, can only give the real scoop__…_

Alex drags in a shuddering breath and slumps against the wall. She does not open her eyes, instead sorting through what she has already Seen, trying to make sense of it.

The girl, the strange one called Luna. She is important. As is this magazine she holds, the one coming from the great belching machine. Alex frowns, unsure what relevance this has. Will she write these magazines with the strange Moon girl?

And the quill - the Phoenix Quill, one that can only write truth - what is that? Alex sighs and shakes her head, before opening her eyes and turning to discuss her new future with her brother.

* * *

><p>Zander smiles as Alex opens her eyes and looks at him. He strokes her hand with his thumb, silently acknowledging their triumphs of the day. Alex smiles at him and raises an eyebrow in a silent question.<p>

_You want to talk about it?_

Zander smiles again, this time in the affirmative. Alex slides down the wall until she is sitting comfortably against the stones, her legs stretched out in front of her. Zander joins her, his legs curled up to his chin.

"I'm going to be a Ministry employee," Zander murmurs. "In the Department of Mysteries."

He doesn't look at Alex, despite her slight gasp. Her hand finds his knee and gives it a reassuring squeeze. When he finally looks up to his sister's face, she is smiling. Zander smiles back, happy that Alex approves of his path.

"That is good, brother. You will do much good there." Alex whispers, letting her had fall onto her brother's shoulder. Zander's arm wraps around her shoulder and they sit in contentment.

"I will meet a strange girl named after the moon," Alex says softly. "And together we will publish the truth to the world, in a magazine."

Zander smiles, knowing how much his sister values truth. He is happy for her, he knows she will thrive in this future - possibly better than she would have on her original path. He pulls Alexandra closer, tucking her under his chin and closing his eyes.

"You will write great stories, sister. I can tell." He smiles, enjoying the chuckle rumbling through Alex's chest. She disentangles herself and looks up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What are you," she teases. "Psychic?"

* * *

><p>Upon reaching his dorm, Zander approaches Draco's bunk and flings aside the curtains, ignoring the blond's protests. He glares down at his friend, determined to make Draco see sense.<p>

"Draco, two people nearly died today." He says softly, watching Draco's eyes widen slightly. He begins to talk back, but Zander isn't finished.

"Two. And you were very nearly the cause of one of those deaths."

Draco falls silent, stunned. Zander sits down beside his friend and shakes his head. Draco remains silent, and for this Zander is grateful. He doesn't want to have to shout.

"I want you to be more careful from now on, ok? I don't want anyone's life in your hands, or anyone's death on your conscience."

Without waiting for an answer, Zander stands up, pats Draco's arm, and retires to his bunk, pulling the curtains closed and rubbing his eyes. He is exhausted, and ready for a peaceful, quiet, boring few days. Or weeks.

Upon the brink of sleep, Zander hears a quiet voice waver from the direction of Draco's bed.

"I promise I'll be more careful, Zander. I promise."

Zander falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Alex stumbles into her dorm, yawning, just in time to see Hermione Granger poking her head from between the curtains. Alex waves cheerily at her on her way to her bed, pulling off her robes and stepping into her pajamas.<p>

"Where have you been? It's after curfew."

Alex turns to Hermione and grins. She falls backwards onto her bed, hands behind her head and sighs with pleasure at the softness of her sheets.

"I was talking to my brother, we've had a big day."

Hermione frowns, but stays quiet as Alex pulls back the covers and flops onto her pillows. She yawns again, ready to sleep.

"Alex?"

Alex opens one weary eye at Hermione's call. She hums the go ahead and Hermione begins to talk in a rush.

"Please be careful, ok? I don't want you to get into trouble, you're… you're the only friend I've got in this place."

Alex sits up and turns to face Hermione, but the other girl has rolled over and her chest is rising and falling at a slow, steady pace. Alex scowls, but lies back down, trying to fall back into her easy slumber of a few moments earlier.

Then small, stifled sobs echo through the room, from Hermione's bed.

Alex falls asleep with a frown on her face.

**AN ~**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, FOLKS!**

**HAVE A GOOD ONE**

**And so we know the Fallon twins****'**** new futures, and we see friendships evolve. **

**Remember, this is an alternate universe, so Draco will not be the complete prat he always was. He****'****ll still be insufferable, but he won****'****t be a complete twit. He also won****'****t be quite so destructive - after all, he promised, didn****'****t he?**

**Next time - we meet Professor Quirrell and slug through a few more classes**

**Happy New Year to you all, and I bid thee a good 2012!**

**Until next week!**

**Zanchev.**


	9. Separation Anxiety

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Nine - Separation Anxiety**

Zander Fallon's eyes are drawn to the Staff table as he enters for breakfast. The past few weeks have been quiet and peaceful, which obviously has the Fallon twins on edge. Nothing is ever this simple, which means something is lurking just beneath the surface.

Zander's eyes wander past Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra and Snape. He knows that these teachers are trustworthy. Not many may trust them, but they are who they say they are. At least, who they tell themselves they are.

But the one on the end, the slimy little one with the weird headpiece, there is something off about him. Zander has been in a few of his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, and in every one there was a stifling presence in the room, like a thick smog shrouded the whole area. Zander knows from experience that a shroud like that can only come from powerful dark magicians, which begs the question;

How could someone so nervous be that evil?

One thing is for sure, Zander knows that there is something wrong with this Professor Quirrell.

* * *

><p>Alex frowns as she sits beside Hermione at the Gryffindor breakfast table. She helps herself to toast and watches carefully as her companion plays with her eggs. Alex is worried about Hermione Granger. The bushy haired girl, whilst kind and intelligent, has had trouble with her classmates. Some lingering blood purity issues aside, most people resented her for her intellect.<p>

Alex doesn't like the prejudices, and really doesn't like the teasing. This girl is in a new place, a new world of which she has little to no experience. She's had magic thrust upon her and she's handled it with dignity and grace. And yet, everyone despises her for her talent. Alex finds this unfair, and has spent the past few weeks ensuring that Hermione feel appreciated.

Out of habit, Alex's eyes drift across the room to rest upon her brother. Zander is frowning at the Staff Table in concentration, and Alex can tell something is bothering him. The Fallon twins have not spoken for more than a brief greeting in weeks, and Alex can feel the strain on her magical ability.

She knows that she is still more than capable of accomplishing up to third grade magic skills, but her Seeing ability is dimming, going from several times a day to just once or twice. The lack of foresight is frustrating to the Gryffindor and she makes a promise to talk to her brother soon.

"… if she's so smart, why doesn't she fix those teeth of hers?" A sneering voice reaches Alex's ears from midway down the table, where a sneering Second year points and laughs at Hermione. Alex sees her friend begin to tear up, and places a reassuring hand on Granger's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Ignore him, I think you look pretty," she smiles brightly, discreetly sliding her wand from her sleeve. Hermione smiles at her friend, and raises an eyebrow at the sight of the wand. Alex winks and points the wand at the offensive second year, muttering a spell.

They boy yelps and leaps to his feet, trying desperately to cover up his suddenly growing teeth with his hands. Alex glances sideways at Hermione, who was watching the commotion and struggling to keep a straight face. As the boy sprinted from the room - quickly followed by his friends - Alex and Hermione shared a look and burst out laughing.

Alex calmed down before Hermione and took a few moments to enjoy the sight of her friend laughing, no strain around her eyes. No one should have to be stressed at such a young age, Alex thinks, and glances first at Harry Potter and then at her brother and his friends, feeling slightly saddened that despite how the world should be, at least three of her classmates were doomed to live with worries beyond their years.

* * *

><p>Zander continues to watch this Professor Quirrell for the rest of the day, wary and on edge. There is something definitely off about this nervous little man, but the Fallon boy isn't quite sure what it could possibly be. The subtle glances and discreet fidgeting that the man seems notorious for doing don't look to Zander as if they are merely habits of twitches. They seem calculated, over exaggerated and false.<p>

Zander groans, slamming his head onto the table next to his evening meal. This is all so frustrating! He knows that there is something wrong about this man, but he can't figure out what. What's worse, he can't go to his sister for help on this matter either.

Zander glances across the Hall at dinner to see his sister with that Granger girl and sighs. Alex is focused solely on helping this lonesome girl. Zander understands and admires his sister's decision, but he's also frustrated at the distance between them now.

He can feel his magical strength draining the longer he's away from his sister. They both know that their enhanced magical power relies upon them staying together - at least at this young age. Without this near constant contact, their magic will dim until they are at a similar level to their peers. Ordinary wizard and witch, as opposed to the strongest Seers in several centuries.

Zander isn't sure how long it will be before their Seeing ability fades to once a day, but considering he has been without Vision for a few hours, he fears the worst. He wishes that he could talk to his sister about his fears, about his observations regarding both their abilities and Professor Quirrell.

Instead he plasters a smile on his face and rejoins the conversation taking place amongst his friends, determined to get to the bottom of his problems without worrying anybody. It would not do to have anyone finding out about him and his sister, especially not when discretion is the only rule of their trade.

**AN ~**

**Hey all!**

**Here's your fix for this week, sorry it's a day later than the past few, but I had a monster headache yesterday and spent my day either working or asleep.**

**So, we're starting to learn more and more about these twins and their powers. At some point I'll have a chapter where I explain everything, but it needs to be in context, so all of you must wait, I'm afraid.**

**Next chapter is Halloween, and all the fun that goes along with it, so stay tuned!**

**Also, a HUGE shout-out to my father, who turned 45 today! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD.**

**Until next week,**

**Zanchev.**


	10. Halloween Horror

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Ten - Halloween Horror**

Days come and go in a dreary haze of normalcy, but Zander cannot help but feel on edge. It has been too long since last spoke to his sister, too long since he felt her mind and magic mingle with his. He knows that the need to be in constant contact will disappear in time - they may never have to even look upon each other again after their graduation - but he and his sister have never been apart this long, and it is certainly taking its toll.

He cannot sleep, he rarely eats. Whilst magic and homework and classes are still easy for him, he is not at nearly the same capacity as he was before. Now, Zander can barely cast a Patronus charm, let alone some of the other spells he has learned, created, perfected and used regularly.

On top of the growing strain between the bond with his sister and the weakening visions, Zander worries about the Staff. In particular, Professor Quirrell. There is something wrong about that man, Zander know this without a doubt. He knows the stuttering and the gibbering is all a cunning disguise - who would look twice at a coward? - and he knows that Quirrell is after something. What he doesn't know is what.

Oh, if only he had his Sight, then he could See what Quirrell wants from his appointment of Professor, why such a man is at Hogwarts - and acting like a total moron - is quite beyond Zander, and it frustrates him to no end.

He really, really needs his sister.

* * *

><p>Alex frowns. She has not felt the connection with her brother in a few days, and this worries her. She wonders if it is an unwelcome effect of their continued absence from each others' side, or if Zander is consciously blocking her out. She cannot decide which one is scarier.<p>

Next to her, Hermione is curled into a couch by the Gryffindor Common Room fire, content. Alex smiles - her endeavors have at last come to fruition. Hermione is relaxing, bit by bit, and now that both girls have a friend, they can both have a go at being normal.

Of course, there really is no such thing as 'normal' for a Fallon.

Alex looks up when Ronald and a few other boys walk past, muttering and laughing about something. Alex moves to go back to her studies, but freezes when she realizes who they're laughing about. Her eyes immediately flash to Hermione, who stiffens with the same realization.

Alex can do naught but stare as Hermione bolts to her feet and leaves the room in a blur of tears, leaving her books ling about the room. Alex casts a quiet charm to protect their belongings before hurrying after her.

She hopes poor Hermione will be alright.

* * *

><p>Zander frowns, scanning the Great Hall for Quirrell without a second thought, the action reflex after the long weeks warily watching. Zander sighs, turning back to the Halloween Feast in front of him. He's beginning to wonder if this really is just paranoia. The man hasn't done anything overly suspicious to date, it's just a feeling…<p>

One that strengthens when Zander realizes that the usually nervous man is nowhere to be seen. Zander immediately scans the Hall again, eyes brushing past Draco - who is happily working his way through a toffee apple - and racing across Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, all of the students enjoying the sweets and festive spirit. Zander sees nothing wrong at the staff or student tables - nothing, that is, until he notices the absence of his sister from the room.

This alone makes Zander hiss anxiously, and the feeling of dread and worry only increases when he realizes that the Granger girl his twin likes so much is missing as well. Zander wants to know where they are, wants to make sure they're safe and ensure that Quirrell has absolutely nothing to do with it.

Or, at least, hurt the man if he does.

Zander maintains his uneasy surveillance of the room, eating only when Draco shoves a giant, color-changing freckle under his nose and threatens to stuff it somewhere nasty if Zander doesn't "lighten up, for Merlin's sake!"

He is sure that Quirrell is up to something, just as he is sure that Alex and Granger are in trouble, or at least they son will be.

Just because his visions are weakening doesn't mean he can't recognize foreboding.

* * *

><p>Alex sighs, rubbing a soothing hand across Hermione's heaving shoulders. The girl's bathroom, whilst a little cold, is deserted and rather suited to the privacy Hermione needs. Another sob escapes Hermione's lips and Alex pulls her into a friendly embrace, cursing childishness and petty jealousy.<p>

Some people, in Alex's opinion, need to grow up. Alex thinks it lucky that she felt concerned for Hermione and ventured to find her. She also thinks Ronald Weasley needs to have his common sense hurled into action. Honestly, sometimes boys can e so utterly stupid…

Reminding herself to ask Zander to humiliate Ronald further during their inevitable second bet, Alex murmurs soothing words to Hermione and wonders if Neville will save them any sweets.

She hopes he gets her some chocolate.

* * *

><p>Zander hears it coming a full minute before it happens. The thudding of fast footfalls that he's been listening out for underneath the happy chattering of the students. He slides his wand out of his sleeve ad turns to the doors just as they crash open, startling the rest of the school.<p>

Zander can feel his lip curl in wary distrust as Quirrell runs into the room, eyes wide and arms flapping in comic distress.

"Troll in the dungeon!" The professor cries. Zander cannot help but notice the absence of the nervous stuttering - and in a situation that normally calls for it. "Troll in the dungeon!"

The rest of Hogwarts' inhabitants watch in shock as their Defense professor faints on the floor of the Great Hall. Chaos reigns as students from all four tables scream and shout in confusion and fear, most either frozen in shock or leaping for the doors. Zander suspects foul play and grabs Draco's wrist as the blond moves to stand.

The other Slytherin turns a disbelieving stare on Zander, who merely places a finger over his lips, silencing his friend. Zander holds his wand aloft and casts a Disillusionment charm over both himself and his friend before tugging Draco under the table with him, moments before Headmaster Dumbledore brings order back to the Hall.

"Silence!" the old man's voice booms, effectively quieting the large room. Zander ignores Draco's wide eyes and watches Quirrell's still form through his housemates' legs as Dumbledore orders everyone back to their common rooms. His hand remains clamped on Draco's wrist as the Hall empties - students to their dormitories and teachers to the dungeons. Soon the room is empty bar Zander, Draco and their unconscious teacher. Draco wrenches his arm away as soon as Zander hears the doors shut, face furious.

"What-" Zander cuts Draco off before he can even begin, eyes still trained on the Professor. As he suspected, Zander watches Quirrell stand up, brush off his robes and move for the door. He casts a nonverbal tracking spell before the teacher leaves the room, and Zander sighs and turns to Draco.

"I suspected Quirrell was faking." Zander answers Draco's confused expression. "What kinf of Defense professor faints after seeing a troll? Especially so long after seeing it."

Draco nods, saying nothing, before looking at his own near-invisible hands. Zander stands, offering his own transparent hand to Draco. The other boy accepts the help and, once they're both standing, Zander makes his way towards the doors, looking to follow Quirrell.

"Where are we going?" Draco asks, following close behind. Zander feels the spell leading him towards the stairs and breaks into a jog.

"I think Quirrell put the troll there, if there's even one at all." Zander says, taking the stairs two at a time. "The only reason I can think of for him doing that is solitude, a lack of interference. This means he's up to something and I want to know what."

Draco nods again, huffing a little as they race up yet another staircase. Zander skids to a halt outside a locked door on the third floor and grins. He remembers this corridor being strictly forbidden at the beginning of the year. Whatever Quirrell wants is on the other side of this door.

"Bingo," Zander smiles.

Zander steps forward, his wand hitting his hand and a smile gracing his lips. He goes to cast an unlocking charm on the door, and laughs at the answering click. Eager to finally satisfy his suspicions, Zander grins at Draco before moving to push the door open.

As the door creaks open, Zander hears a scream echo in his head, tearing through the muffled link that joins him to his sister. Something is very, very wrong. Zander knows without a doubt that his sister is in danger.

As another distant scream chokes off midway, Zander's world falls apart.

**AN ~**

**CLIFFHANGER**

**I AM SO, SO SORRY**

**I am going away camping - my family thinks I spend too much time indoors - but I will be back in time to post the next chapter next weekend as always. Do not fear, you shall receive the conclusion of the Halloween fun next week!**

**Once again huge chancrous to everyone who reviews, you people are fantastic.**

**Until next week!**

**Zanchev**


	11. Trapping Trolls

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Eleven - Trapping Trolls**

Alex finally convinces Hermione to sit up, take a few deep breath and join the school for the feast. Alex smiles reassuringly at he friend as she stands up, wincing as the blood rushes back to her feet. The blonde girl moves to turn on a nearby tap, splashing water on her face and gesturing for her friend to do the same.

Alex finds herself wondering what he bother is doing. She hasn't seen him in weeks, and she often worries about her far more secluded bother. He's more distant than she, colder and less likely to make friends. She hopes she hasn't left him alone during he focus on Hermione -

A scream wrenches Alex back to the present, and she turns in time to see Hermione staring in abject terror at a huge, ugly troll. Alex lets out a curse and grabs her friend, diving out of the way as the troll's club swings overhead. A piece of splintered wood catches Alex's shoulder and she screams in shock and pain.

Alex's hand finds her wand and she pulls Hermione behind her and casts a shield charm. The two girls crouch under the sinks and watch the troll happily destroy the stalls, reducing them to rubble. Alex tries to cast a complex charm, cursing again when her magic fails her. Her distance from her brother has crippled them both beyond what she had believed possible for so short a time.

Her brother. Alex can feel the link between her and Zander, muffled and distant. She can feel Zander prodding at it, and she realizes that he probably herd her scream. Alex knows that she needs him here, now, with her. She knows the he is aware of this as well.

Shards of debris patter against the weakening shield charm. Alex knows it will not last much longer. As the charm wavers and falls, Alex screams again, hoping that Zander can hear her.

* * *

><p>Draco stares uncomprehending as Zander halts mid-stride and spins to face back where they came from. Draco knows that Zander suspects Quirrell to be behind that door, but cannot understand why they haven't followed the weird professor down there already.<p>

"Alexandra is in danger," is all the other boy says before sprinting back the way they came, Draco confused but still right behind him.

"What about Quirrell?" Draco yelps, running after Zander. The green-eyed boy doesn't even blink as he leaps half a staircase and hurtles down a corridor.

"Doesn't matter," he says. "Nothing matters but Alexandra."

Draco falls silent, needing all his breath to keep up with his now machine-like friend. As they turn a corner and they spot Harry Potter and his friend the Weasley boy, Draco asks one last question.

"How - do - you - know - she's - in - trouble?"

Zander glances behind with a vague smile.

"Magic."

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing?" Ronald demands as Zander and Draco run past. Zander sighs - he has no time for idiotic questions. At least Draco asks and runs. He remains silent, heeding his sister's plea for help. Only she matters right now.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing," Draco sneers as he follows Zander. Zander smiles, he likes Draco - quick thinking and very similar to himself. Zander loses track of the insult-swapping as his link to his sister grows stronger, less fuzzy.

Fear, pain, worry, anger. Zander staggers as a torrent of emotion hits him. It is not his own. Zander's speed increases as he realizes that Alexandra is feeling all these emotions. What could possibly be happening to spark such a reaction in his Gryffindor, brave and fantastic sister?

Another wave of fear echoes through the link, accompanied by an image of a hulking mass ob bad teeth and worse odor. Zander swears loudly.

Troll!

Zander tears down a secret passageway to his left and bursts out a few meters from the girl's lavatory, uncaring who - if any - follows him. As he sprints towards the sound of crashing and crying, Zander's face sinks into a mask of cold anger and determination.

"I'm coming, sister."

* * *

><p>Alex watches as Hermione, in a fit of mad bravery, attempts to cast a spell of the gigantic beast. The fast moving charm strikes the troll, but does little to impede it's path. Hermione dives aside with a squeak as the club swings past yet again.<p>

Alex refrains from cursing the ugly monster - Oh, how she wishes her powers are at full strength! Restricted to relatively basic wandwork, Alex is unable to cast effective troll-repelling hexes without severe possibly fatal - strain.

The one consolation is the awakening of the bond between her and her twin, proving that Zander is on the way. A flash of another's sight shows Alex that Zander is close, and she gains strength enough from that knowledge to grab Hermione and haul her out of the club's path.

"Please brother, come quickly. I need you."

Despite the growing panic swirling in Zander's gut, he remains of sound mind enough to halt outside the door and take stock of the situation. Inside the girl's bathroom is a troll, a small mound of rubble, a meddlesome girl and his sister. Out here with Zander is a rusting suit of armor, a trusted friend and two bumbling baboons.

Zander doesn't like the odds, but figures the troll might survive. If it's lucky.

Draco heeds Zander's sudden halt and slows as well, eyes full of questions. Zander waves him down, grateful when his friend remains silent. Zander is thankful for Draco's quick-thinking and patience.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindor duo do not have as much common sense. Zander bites back a curse as Potter and Weasley tear past and burst into the room, unaware of the danger. Zander risks a peek into the room only to see Potter leap onto the troll's swinging club and Weasley just standing there gawping.

Potter jumps onto the troll's head and distracts it by shoving his wand up it's nose. Angered, the troll head butts the boy off his neck and the Gryffindor flies into Weasley, knocking the two out of the way and into a mound of toilet shards.

Zander uses the distraction to run into the room, directly at his sister. He can feel the link screaming it's anticipation to the only ears that can hear it.

It's been far too long.

* * *

><p>Alex watches incredulously as their daring rescuers Harry and Ronald go careening into the rubble, unconscious. She rolls her eyes - boys are always so quick to do and slow to think. Alex looks at the troll readying itself to attack again and wishes that Zander would hurry up and get here already!<p>

Suddenly, the link in her head starts rejoicing. Dancing and singing in her mind, screaming with joy. Alex has never known it so eager, which can only mean -

Alex spins to the door only to see her beloved brother sprinting straight towards her, green eyes blazing with angry determination in an otherwise blank face. Alex grins and holds out her arms, ready to greet her brother head on.

As Zander runs straight into her embrace, Alex can feel the floundering link snap back into place. Thoughts and feelings rush into her mind from her brother's head, all unfamiliar and yet sorely missed. Belonging in her mind as much as his. Alex laughs in exultation - oh, how she's missed this.

As Zander's arms wrap around her in turn, Alex can feel their power racing back to them, flowing around them as its rightful carrier is formed once again. Two halves of the whole, reunited. Magic crackles at her fingertips and through her hair, and Alex swears it may even be more powerful than before.

Zander steps back and the twins share a smile. Alex slips her pinkie to entwine with her brother's in that familiar hold, and together the Fallons raise their wands against the oncoming troll.

Alex smirks. The poor thing doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Draco watches with wide eyes as magic flares upwards from the twins in the rubble. His father has taught him how to recognize powerful magic - to see it like an aura - but Draco has never before seen anything quite so spectacular. Magic is flowing in and around Zander and his sister, pulsing with colors that Draco has never before associated with magical power.<p>

He must ask his father about this.

Before he can ponder the source of such immense power, Draco notices the twins link pinkie fingers. He has seen this many times before - usually before something interesting happens. Draco firmly tells his mind to shut up and focuses on the present.

In spooky synchronization the twins raise their wands, both unerringly aiming for the troll's eyes. As one they open their mouths in a wide grin, lazy and luxurious. Draco spies them glance at one another, Zander's sister winking, before both turn to the troll and cast their simultaneous spell.

Draco doesn't recognize the incantation, but the wand movements look similar to a stunning spell his father has used once before. The effect seems much the same, and the troll staggers once before keeling over with an echoing thud.

Alex and Zander lower their wands as one, always touching. Draco barely notices Granger creep out from behind a stall and the Gryffindor morons beginning to stir. All he seems aware of is the raw power trailing about his friend and his twin sister.

As Zander starts talking to his sister quietly and urgently, Draco decides enough is enough. He will find out what that magic was, where it came from.

Zander is going to talk.

* * *

><p>"The teachers are coming," Zander whispers to his sister quietly. Alex is checking that Granger is safe, and Zander spares a glance at Potter and Weasley, who are - finally - waking up.<p>

Unfortunately, so is the troll.

Zander curses. He has been separate from his sister for too long, and their magic - whilst restored, if not increased - has yet to re-learn to answer to them. Spells of so high a caliber are still faulty, it seems.

Zander prepares to cast another charm, hoping it will work. He turns in time to hear Draco shout.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club wobbles before Zander's eyes, drifting jerkily into the air and swinging downwards to knock the troll out once again. Zander cannot hel but stare as his friend nods to himself, tucking his wand away.

Nodding his thanks to a rather proud - and rightfully so - Draco, Zander turns to face the next challenge. The teachers.

**AN ~**

**Okay, so after five days of no electricity, communal bathrooms, minimal luxuries and an allergic reaction to the sun block, I have once again delivered.**

**Here is your next chapter, you greedy things, you.**

**No, really, I love you guys. Thank you so much for your reviews, which I have read and loved after my five long days in the middle of nowhere. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. The next will be up in a week, as always.**

**But, unfortunately, from then on my postings shall become somewhat erratic, as I shall be incredibly busy with study - no rest for the wicked, as they say.**

**And so, until next week,**

**Zanchev.**


	12. Explanations

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Twelve - Explanations**

Zander watches warily as the teachers burst into the room and take stock of the destroyed bathroom, the unconscious troll and the five first years in the middle of it all. Zander shifts closer to his sister and takes her hand, needing the strength pulsing between the two to face this next step.

Both twins know what must come next. That doesn't mean they like it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall exclaims, eyes flashing. Ronald, Potter, Granger and Draco start babbling, trying to explain the situation. Zander can see the disbelief and the anger on the faces of all the teachers, and glances at his sister. Alex nods, and they both take a deep breath.

Show time.

* * *

><p>"Deputy Headmistress? We did this."<p>

Minerva McGonagall starts and turns towards the voices, speaking in unison. It's the Fallon twins, the strange ones that answer her questions almost before she asks them. They are looking at her earnestly, silently asking to hear them out. Minerva sighs.

"What do you-"

"It was us," The girl says, answering Minerva too quickly, again. "We let the troll in."

"I've always been fascinated with Giants and Trolls, and when I found a way to meet one, I leaped at the chance." The boy says quietly, his hand entwined with his sister's. Minerva raises one skeptic eyebrow, but the twins aren't finished.

"I developed a plan to bring the troll into the dungeon and use it as a Halloween prank, to impress the other Slytherins," The boy says.

"He told me of his ideas, and I thought it would be funny, so I helped him bring the beast in, and I was going to trick a few friends of mine, scare them with the troll, but it escaped." The girl adds.

"We thought my sister could handle it, but Granger was caught in the crossfire. Draco found out what we were doing and was trying to get me to stop, and he followed me and we ran into Potter and Weasley, who were fending the beast away from Granger and Alexandra." The boy continues, glancing at his sister in what Minerva can only describe as protectiveness. It's obvious he cares for his sister, who continues the tale.

"Ron and Harry were cast aside by the troll, and I thought it was all over. Zander came to see if Hermione and I were alright, while Draco used a spell we learned in Charms to knock out the troll."

"We're very sorry." The two of them chime in, bowing their heads.

Minerva isn't sure what to make of them. They are so composed, so calm and collected in the face of a possible expulsion. The entrance of a troll into an institute of learning is a serious offense, and yet they aren't begging or pleading or crying as other students would be. If anything they seem rather bored.

Minerva gives a cursory glance over the other students. Potter and Weasley seem slightly concussed, but Granger and Malfoy seem to be suffering no worse than a coating of plaster. The only one seriously injured is the young Fallon girl, with a deep gash to the shoulder.

Minerva sighs. With no other explanations and no other evidence, she is forced to accept the twins' story as gospel. That leaves the decision; are the twins expelled, or do they continue to attend Hogwarts?

First things first, to get the other children out of the chaos and into their beds. Minerva straightens her shoulders and turns to the Gryffindors with a caring smile. Her pupils have done exceedingly well in the face of such a threat, and their bravery has done their house and their school proud.

"Granger, for maintaining your nerve in such trying circumstances, five points will be awarded to Gryffindor. You may go back to your dormitory."

The girl smiles gratefully and bustles past the professors backing Minerva. She smiles fiercely as she turns to her most mischievous first years.

"For extraordinary bravery and quick thinking, ten points will be awarded to each of you. If you would follow Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing, she will check you both for injuries."

Minerva nods to Poppy, who acknowledges her task and pushes the boys up the stairs. This leaves Draco Malfoy, who seems torn between sneering at the Gryffindors and checking to see the Fallon boy he's befriended is no worse for wear. Minerva isn't sure how to proceed. According to the twins, this boy knocked a fully grown troll unconscious single handed. That in itself is an incredible feat. On top of that, it seems the boy was attempting to convince the twins to stop their prank before the troll got out of hand. Minerva sighs again and faces Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy. It seems you've showed great intelligence and other commendable attributes. Not many first years can claim to survive a troll attack, let alone knock one unconscious. Slytherin will be awarded twenty five points for your heroic actions."

The boy seems to swell with pride at the praise, and he glances at the Fallon boy, almost for approval. The boy gives a weak smile, but says nothing. Minerva orders him to bed, and watches as the boy obeys only after shooting the Fallon boy another look, one of expectation. Minerva chooses to ignore the smaller details of students' social lives and waves the Slytherin first year to bed.

With the others dealt with, Minerva rounds on the twins. It is obvious that the two have been talking, their hands yet to separate. The boy looks grim, and the girl nervous. Minerva is secretly pleased; the twins rarely show appropriate emotions, and not seeing these sorts of reactions are unnerving.

"As for you two; I expected more than this stupidity from you. You are from a long line of magical and academic prowess, and these kinds of pranks are beneath you. Ten points will be taken from each of you houses, and you shall serve detention with Mr. Filch every evening for the next week, starting tomorrow. I ask each of you to use this time to reflect upon what you've done, and readjust your behavior accordingly. I am very disappointed."

Minerva watches the twins bow their heads in acknowledgement and nods to herself. They are first years, after all, and everyone makes mistakes. She clears her throat to regain their attentions.

"Miss Fallon, I advise you make your way to the Hospital Wing and get that shoulder looked after."

"Yes, Professor," the girl nods once again. "But might I have an escort? I feel faint. My brother has been helping these past few minutes."

Minerva sees the sense in this and turns to eye the staff. She smiles when she spots the perfect candidate. This may be considered added punishment, in some lights, and it removes her least favorite colleague from the area. The perfect solution, really.

"Professor Snape, you're looking rather pale. Would you escort Miss Fallon to the Hospital Wing? You could use the journey to receive a Pepper-Up potion, perhaps?"

The sullen man agrees begrudgingly, and the young girl smiles and thanks Minerva. She turns to the Fallon boy and raises an eyebrow.

"As for you, Mr. Fallon, I want you to return to your dormitory and apologize to young Mr. Malfoy for not listening to him in the first place. You are not permitted to follow your sister to the Hospital Wing, as you do not seem to need medical attention. That is all."

As she sweeps out of the destroyed bathroom, she sees the twins share a glance and nod to each other, before separating. The boy walks swiftly to the dungeons, and the girl moves to smile at Severus happily. Minerva doesn't pretend to know what the twins are up to, but until their intentions become clear, she settles down to enjoy Severus' obvious discomfort.

* * *

><p>Alex glances at her brother's retreating back as she smiles at Snape. She knows her part in the rest of the night, however, and refrains from running after him. As much as she wants to stay with Zander and relearn their magical strength, the vision they received during McGonagall's point spree requires their immediate attention.<p>

Snape sweeps from the bathroom, Alex in tow. Alex uses the faux dizziness to reflect upon their most recent vision, analyzing it as neither she nor her brother have had the chance to yet.

_Two teachers, one believed good that is evil, and one believed evil that is good. The two are interlinked, intertwined, unable to tear away from each other due to interactions with another. Past and present servants battle, one to be free, and one to revel in slavery. They must help, one twin assisting the good, and one tending to the evil. One twin must pretend, and the other stay true. Four servants, two to evil and two to prophecy. All four must fight, but one is certain to lose…_

Alex blinks out of her doze as Snape hauls her around another corner. She digs her heels in, she's figured it out. She is helping the servant of old, the one trying to be free. She is the twin to stay true, and help the good. Which means…

She wishes Zander luck, as he must help the evil of Quirrell.

Alex turn to an irate Snape with a calm exterior. There are things that must be said.

"Sir, I know you've injured your leg, would you rather we both go down to your office? You may tend to your own injury, and mine, and then I must speak with you."

Snape's expression moves from rage at being found out to indignation at being told what to do. It finally settles upon resigned curiosity. Alex steps towards the dungeons, Snape following behind.

Two things are certain to Alex now.

First; things are far more dangerous than either her or her brother first thought. Quirrell is evil, and they need to use Snape to defeat him. And the thing linking the two Professors together is more powerful than any of the four are ready to face just yet.

Second; she doesn't envy Zander his current position. At all.

* * *

><p>Zander makes his way towards his dormitory, his face a mask of determination. He knows his sister is in good hands, that Snape will - regardless of his cold exterior - ensure her safety and comfort. He knows that she will talk to Snape, convince him of his importance and help him come to the right conclusions.<p>

His task now is far more difficult.

He and his sister have noticed the curious looks, the suspicious glances and the signs of piecing a puzzle together. They both know what their ancestors would say; that the Fallon Sight is a secret, one that has been kept since time began. They would be reprimanded for their carelessness, their friendliness and their bringing people closer. They'd be warned against the intelligence of their peers.

They'd be flayed alive if their ancestors ever found out what he and his sister have decided to do now.

They know that what they are is the best kept secret in the Wizarding World, just as they know that Monday comes after Sunday and before Tuesday. They know the repercussions of letting an outsider see them for what they are.

And yet, they also know that they were meant to tell Draco Malfoy about the Sight.

Zander walks into the Slytherin common room and heads for the stairs. He knows that Draco is waiting for him, for an explanation. He has received his sister's blessing to tell his closest friend about their world.

That doesn't mean he's looking forward to it.

**AN~**

**I'm sorry for publishing this so late, but I haven't seen my house very much this week. In fact, I think I may have slept here twice in the whole week.**

**SO. The twins take the blame for the troll, and have another vision. One that lands them on opposite sides of a war. Sounds like fun, eh?**

**You can also see the story changing, becoming more mine and less J.K.'s. I know mine will never be as good as the great Rowling's, but I'm still excited about where this is headed. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me, and I hope you'll give me some feedback!**

**Next Chapter holds Alex talking to Snape and Zander talking to Draco. It will be informative and probably rather longwinded. I'm hoping I don't bore anybody, but bear with me through the talking, there'll be more action soon enough.**

**I start studying again this week, so I'm sorry but my chapters will become more sporadic. I'm sorry, but rest assured I'm publishing as soon as I can, and working as hard as I can to get it done in as regular a fashion as possible.**

**And so, until next time,**

**Zanchev.**


	13. More Explanations

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Thirteen - More Explanations**

Draco sits on his bed, waiting for Zander to arrive in their room. He has kicked Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle into the common room for the rest of the evening, his plan to confront Zander firmly in place. He wants to know how his friend knew where the troll was. He wants to know how he and his sister knocked out a troll with a single spell. He wants to know what in the name of Merlin is going on.

Draco first befriended Zander because he was a mystery, an enigma. Draco wanted to figure him out. Of course, nothing is ever that easy when it comes to Zander.

The door creaks open, and Draco's eyes snap to the entrance to the First year Boy's dorm, where Zander is standing, watching Draco calmly. Draco says nothing, but merely nods to Zander, and gestures he sit down. Draco thinks he can hear Zander sigh before the other blonde moves slowly into the room and sits on his bed, watching Draco with what can only be described as a wary expression.

Draco watches as Zander shuffles a little, getting comfortable. Malfoys never rush into things. They think, they plan, they wait. Draco waits until Zander stops moving around and is completely focused before opening his mouth to talk. Zander beats him to it.

"I know what you're going to ask, but before I answer you, you have to understand what you're getting into." He says, pinning Draco with an earnest green gaze. Draco finds himself shuffling nervously. He shakes his head firmly, silently scolding himself. So close to getting what he wants, and he's getting second thoughts now? Draco glares at Zander.

"I want to know about you, and your sister. You're so strange, and I want to know why." He says firmly, taking small satisfaction in the resigned way Zander closes his eyes.

"You have to listen to me," Zander says, his eyes still closed. "My story is not some big adventure, there's no pirates or treasure. It's long, spanning far before my great, great grandparents were born, and yet further. Much of it is bleak, and all of it is a secret. Whatever you hear from me tonight you may never repeat, ever. Do you understand?"

Draco fought the urge to gape. Whatever Zander is hiding, it must be important. Draco covets the knowledge he is about to receive, and eagerly nods his promise to never tell a soul. Zander sighs and begins his tale, wondering how his sister is faring.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sits in his personal offices, midway through a staring contest with the strange Gryffindor first year. After being led to his own chambers by a young girl who shouldn't even know such a place exists, then healed by a swift spell that no one of so young should be able to accomplish, Severus is both curious and wary. The girl said she had important things to discuss with him, but she has yet to speak, preferring instead to examine first the room and then Severus himself.<p>

Finally, Severus cannot wait any longer, and he clears his throat, looking at the girl pointedly. She blinks, as if waking from a daze, and smiles at Severus. Severus isn't used to people smiling at him.

"Professor" The girl says, still smiling. "Don't you think Professor Quirrell is a bit odd?"

Severus pauses. The girl has noticed Quirrell's behavior of late? Interesting. The girl has fallen quiet, and Severus realises she is waiting for his response. He decides to see what the girl has seen first, before making further judgments.

"Odd? What makes you say such things of one of your mentors?" Severus says slowly, watching the girl. She seems completely at ease, which in turn sets Severus on edge. The Gryffindor chuckles and leans forward, looking up at Severus, her golden eyes bright.

"I know you know what I'm talking about Professor. That wound, you were following Quirrell when you were injured, yes? Was it that floor we're not supposed to go on? I think so. There's something here. Something Professor Quirrell is after."

Severus does not know what to make of her, this girl who knows so much. He shifts and nods awkwardly, before shaking his head and sneering. It will not do to let a mere first year unnerve him.

"You think a Professor would steal from Hogwarts?" Severus asks. The girl nods, throwing him off a little. Nevertheless, Severus perseveres. "And what do you propose we do about Professor Quirrell, in light of your brilliant deductions?"

Severus is secretly proud of how condescending he made him question. The girls pays his tone no mind, and quickly launches into a brief summary of an elaborate plan. Severus resigns himself to sitting through this mad child's delusional scheming.

* * *

><p>Zander opens his eyes, staring at his friend. Draco seems entranced by the idea of a secret. Zander mourns for the futures Draco has lost now that he is to be changed forever, but also knows that this is the way things must be. The most important law of the Fallon household is, after all, to heed the visions one receives.<p>

Zander wonders how his sister is faring as he starts to tell Draco Malfoy what no one outside his family has ever heard before.

"The Fallon family is an old pureblood family, one of the oldest-"

"But that's impossible," Draco interrupts. Zander looks up at him sharply, wondering what Draco means. "I know all the pureblood families, all their children, customs, wealth. Father made sure of it. I'd never heard of the name Fallon before I met you and your sister."

Zander smiles, his ancestors had kept their secret well. He feels a brief pang of guilt, but wipes it away. Heed the visions before all else.

"You have not heard of us because we do not wish to be heard of," Zander replies. "We desire privacy, sometimes complete solitude. If people were to know of us and our gifts, we'd be hunted down, used, abused, and fought over. We do not want that."

Draco's eyes were wide and bright with anticipation. Zander hopes he remembers his vow to complete secrecy. He rather likes Draco, and it would not do to have to remove him.

"The Fallons are a family of Seers, Draco," Zander says. "Not like the Seers you think you know, who are useless for the most part, and have occasional bouts of Prophecy. The Fallon Seers, depending upon their magical strength, have regular visions of the future. My sister and I are the strongest Fallon Seers in over six centuries."

Zander pauses, gauging Draco's reaction. So far the other boy seems content to gape, and so Zander presses forward.

"Being twins, Alexandra and I share much, looks, blood, sometimes clothes…" Draco chuckles at that, and Zander fights to roll his eyes. Trust Draco to pick that of all things to focus on. "But more than that, we share our magical strength, our visions, and our minds."

This time Draco looks as if he's about to speak, but Zander doesn't let him, eager to finish his explanation. He cannot explain it, but new that he has started, he almost wants a confidant, and is somewhat relieved to have found one in Draco.

"Alexandra and I, being born at the same time, only minutes apart, were gifted with our Sight as one. Our family cannot explain it, it has never happened before, but our magical cores are linked, thus linking our magical strength and our visions. Did you notice that in the long stretch of time when I did not see my sister, my magic drained? Did you notice when we were together we were able to knock out that troll? We are not meant to be apart for so long so early. It would normally take us years to survive such a prolonged absence, let alone come back with our magic not only intact, but stronger as it is now.

"With the Sight treating us as the same person, and our supposed magical power hiving to stretch across more than the usual human size and stature, we essentially have the one magical core. I can use her magical strength and she an use mine. The power of two wizards under one mind. And I say one mind quite literally."

Draco by now is looking slightly stunned, and still Zander does not stop. He feels compelled, both by vision and by personal desire, to tell this boy everything.

"With combined magical core comes combined visions. We can generally See whatever the other Sees, most of the visions directed at us both. Sometimes we receive separate visions, personal ones that relate to our own paths, but more often than not we See everything together. One magical core, one mind, more or less.

"Not only this, but we quite literally share one mind. We can talk mentally, feel each other's feelings, see each other's thoughts and hear each other in our heads. Although this has never happened before, older Fallon Seers suspect that due to our combined magical core, thus making us one person, we actually have only one mind in the eyes of the visions, and therefore our thoughts are not from two heads, but one. We can see and hear everything the other sees and hears. I wouldn't be surprised if Alexandra is listening to me, watching your reactions, right now."

Finally, Zander is finished. He sighs, feeling unexpectedly lighter in the afterglow of his confession. He looks up to Draco, who's mouth is open, eyes wide in total shock, and he fights the urge to chuckle.

"So," Zander smiles. "Any questions?"

* * *

><p>Alexandra pauses in her brainstorming with Professor Snape, feeling an unexpected happiness wash over her brother. She slips into his thoughts, and is greeted warmly. Alex smiles when she sees Draco sitting across from her brother, stunned into submission. Zander is feeling so pleased because he's told Draco everything, it seems. Alex is happy that he has found such an anchor.<p>

'_I think I broke him,' _Zander tells her smugly, the lightness inspiring him to joke about in a way Alex has never seen before. Alex laughs in delight.

'_Well, fix him before I have to go down there and do it myself,' _She teases, before a confused cough drags her back into the presence of the Potions Professor. She smiles and apologises for her lapse, before plunging back into discussion.

"I do not see why I should be listening to you, miss Fallon," The professor drawls. Alex stifles a sigh. The sooner this man gets over his superiority complex the better.

"Because you know I've made valid points, because you're curious about how I know so much, and because you're going to need my help." She says through gritted teeth. She starting to wonder if Zander got the more difficult job after all…

**AN~**

**Oh god I am so sorry it's taken so long to publish!**

**I have failed you all miserably, I apologise.**

**SO. **

**Zander tells all, and Alex is having a hard time getting through to Snape. The next few chapters (Which will not take nearly so long, I promise) will contain resolutions, more betting and Quidditch! So keep an eye out. Or two. Or three.**

**I send all my love and thanks to everyone who actually reads this, and I want to thank you all in person, but to do that, I need to know who you are! And to do that, I need reviews! So please let me know you're out there, yeah?**

**Until next time (which won't be two and a half weeks this time)**

**Zanchev :D**


	14. Second Bets

**A Bet to Fallon **

**First Year **

**Chapter Fourteen - Second Bets**

Draco cannot believe his ears. He knows Zander is special, he's always known - that's why he befriended him that first night, after all - but never did Draco suspect that Zander can see into the future.

A grin spills across his features, and the boy chuckles in glee. His best friend can see into the future. His, not anyone else's.

Draco's father is always telling him that good judgment is key to success, and this has to be the best decision Draco has ever made.

Just wait until his father hears about this.

Draco's chuckles come to a grinding halt when he sees Zander shiver slightly. His friend cries out, gaining Draco's full attention.

"Draco," Zander says softly. "I said to tell no one, especially not your father."

Draco's jaw drops.

Can Zander read minds too?

* * *

><p>Zander smiles at the sight of Draco's excitement. He had been half-expecting denial, but Draco seems to not only be taking this news well, he's ecstatic about it.<p>

Zander is glad. He likes Draco, and he doesn't want to think about what would happen if Draco ostracized him now.

Suddenly the world around him shudders, and Zander begins to catch brief glimpses of an alternate future, different from his own current path. Zander has not experienced this kind of vision before, he has never had the magical strength to witness a decision being made. Zander realises that Draco is the one currently making a decision, and looks closer.

_White blond hair, ruffled by the breeze, lips moving, praise from a father. Darkness, words spoken between father and master in the darkness of shadows and black intentions. Fallons murdered, stolen away. Alexandra taken, beaten, tortured. A flash of green light, a scream. Alone…_

Zander snaps back into the present with a shiver and a cry. Whatever Draco is planning on doing, it has to stop. The vision is wavering, uncertain - there is still time to change his mind, fix this before the vision becomes truth.

"Draco," Zander says quietly, urgently. "I said tell no one, especially not your father."

The green eyed boy stifles a wavering chuckle at Draco's expression. It's obvious he's wondering how Zander knows what he's thinking.

"Your choice, the one about whether or not to tell your father, it will change the future, if you decide to do so." Zander explains quickly. He can not allow this future to become concrete, it would spell disaster.

"What will happen?" Draco asks curiously. Zander shivers once more, reliving the sight of his sister being murdered.

"It will lead to the destruction of my family."

* * *

><p>Draco feels terrible, and confused. How could one small decision hold so much weight? He had been one short letter home away from destroying his best friend's life, killing his family! That was impossible to comprehend.<p>

Draco quickly changes his mind once more, firmly resolving to hide this from his father at all costs. He is determined to protect Zander and his family. Zander is HIS best friend, after all.

"Don't worry, Zander," Draco smiles reassuringly at his friend, his mind very firmly made up. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Zander sits quietly for a brief moment, his eyes out of focus, before blinking and smiling, a small strain in his shoulder relaxing minutely. Draco notices and nods approvingly. Zander's smile widens slightly, and he sighs in relief.

"I know you won't," Zander says.

* * *

><p>The school is still buzzing with hushed gossip as Alex strolls down the stairs to breakfast on the morning a week after what has become known as the 'Troll Incident'. She is used to the sidelong glances and quiet conversations by now, and often waves to the stunned students as she passes.<p>

Alex is very happy with the progress she has made with Professor Snape so far. Since that first bizarre meeting, Snape has overcome his denial and is finally willing to accept her help. She has been given a detention, for absolutely no reason the day before. However, Alex did not see him make any note of it to go onto the school records. She will go to her designated time with Snape after dinner, but she suspects that it will be a discussion of something far more important than misbehaviour in class.

This is looking to be a good day.

Alex turns to head down another flight of stairs - the last before entering the great hall - only to halt in her tracks when she spies Harry, Ronald and Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs. Alex likes Hermione, who had apologized to Alex for making her take the blame for the troll. Alex had happily denied the need for such an apology, and they have become even closer friends as a result. Harry she has no qualms with, but Ronald is a problem.

The boy is paranoid, wary of Alex and her brother. After Halloween night, Ronald has been either avoiding the Fallons at all costs, ignoring them completely, or else loudly spreading rumours about the twins to any who will listen.

Alex continues down the stairs, toward the Great Hall, hoping to avoid serious confrontation. Embarrassing Ronald will not help anything in the grand scheme of things. Upon approaching the three other Gryffindors, Alex overhears them talking excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch season. Alex smiles, Harry will do well in his new position as Seeker, she is sure of it.

Alex moves to walk past her housemates, only to pause as her sight wavers. She sighs, resigning herself to another vision. She really needs to see Zander before her strength fades once more…

_Flight. Blurs of red and gold battling against blurs of silver and green. A small flash of light ducking and diving through the air, eluding all, trying to escape. Red and gold pitch, tumbling to the ground, and flash of light in its sights…_

Alex blinks, dragging herself back to the present. As she becomes aware of her surroundings, she has to fight back a groan. Hermione and Harry are looking at her worriedly, obviously anxious as a result of her black-out. Ronald, however, is happily beginning to rant about 'the weird Fallon girl eavesdropping on secret strategy meetings'.

Alex shakes her head once, twice, thrice, dispelling any remaining dizziness. She feels Zander hurrying to meet her, regain strength, talk about the vision.

Alex turns in time to see Zander walking swiftly towards her, Draco Malfoy smiling knowingly a few paces behind. There has been no trouble from the Slytherin since his discovery of their secret, and Alex shoots him a grin on her way to embrace her brother.

"I Saw," He murmurs into her neck as they hold each other close, reveling in the swirl of shared magical power. "Shame, Draco was so looking forward to an after-game celebration."

Alex laughs as she pulls away from her brother and punches him lightly on the arm.

"Let's not ruin his spirits just yet, brother," she smiles. She is forever being surprised by the progression of their magical abilities since their separation. That they could share a vision from so far away without thinking about each other was unheard of before Halloween night.

"Ruin what?" A loud voice interrupts Alex's thoughts, and both she and her brother fight the urge to sigh loudly. They turn towards Ronald as one, easily falling back into their simultaneous movements.

"Ruining your day, Weasley," Zander smiles cheerfully, taking his sister's hand and curling his pinkie finger around hers in the familiar, welcomed gesture. Ronald snorts and says he finds it hard for them to ruin his day, given that he has already had it ruined by Potions first.

"Shame," Zander's smile never leaves his face, and Alex begins to grin in return. She knows this face, and the whirring mind behind it. This should be good.

"How about I just ruin your wallet instead. I propose another bet, on Quidditch this time."

Alex chuckles at the lazy grin spreading across Ronald's face. Poor thing thinks he has it in the bag, with all his knowledge of the sport. She hopes Zander will not be too hard on him.

"Bring it on," says Ronald, mush to Zander's amusement.

"I bet you another three galleons that Harry Potter will not catch the snitch with his hands." Zander announces, much to both Ronald and Draco's delight. Alex can see Draco grinning his head off, obviously having clued in that Zander will win.

Ronald, on the other hand, was laughing and shaking his head.

"You saw Harry out there that first time hee was on a broom, there's no way he can lose!"

"Then you shall have no issues with betting for money this time," Zander smiles.

Alex wonders how red Ronald will go when he loses.

**AN~**

**I'm so, so sorry about the delay, I had major writer's block, and there've been a couple of major family events that had me very distracted. **

**Also, I apologise profusely for the use of the Father line, but I couldn't resist ;)**

**Poor, poor, Ronald just can't seem to catch a break, can he?**

**Ah well, it's entertaining for us at least.**

**Next time: sporting events and misplaced bets!**

**Until next time, where I promise to try to be faster with updates,**

**Zanchev.**


	15. Author's Note

**AN.**

**Hello to all my followers!**

**I must apologise most profusely for my lack of new chapters, but I promise I have an incredibly valid excuse this time!**

**Recently my house was burned to the ground and with it, my laptop and all of my drafts, original stories, oneshots, and chapters of stories that I'd been working on. After this occurrence, I have been a bit out of it and unable to get back on track with working and studying, let alone with fanfiction.**

**I'm really sorry for the wait, but I don't think I'll be able to post new chapters for another couple months, seeing as I'm working with a family computer and I'm only allowed on for work and study related thing-a-mee-bobs.**

**But, once we're set up again, I'll be able to attack you all with new chapters and stories and so on!**

**Please bear with me you guys, I promise I'm working on it.**

**Thank you all, your support and reviews and general awesomeness always keeps me going!**

_**Zanchev.**_


End file.
